Stalking
by Seraluna
Summary: Yuki bekommt einen Liebesbrief zum Valentinstag mit rotem Wachssiegel. Doch dieser hat alles andere als amourösen Inhalt. Vielmehr kommt er einer Drohung gleich. Shuichi ist besorgt. Übertreibt er nur?
1. First Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 1/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Yuki bekommt einen Liebesbrief zum Valentinstag mit rotem Wachssiegel. Doch dieser hat alles andere als amourösen Inhalt. Der Inhalt kommt vielmehr einer Drohung gleich. Shuichi ist besorgt. Übertreibt er nur?   
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Gravitation gehören leider Gottes nicht mir, sondern Maki Murakami und evtl. noch Sony, wobei ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher bin ^-^;;  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday - First Letter  
  
"Laliho", schallte ihnen die fröhliche jungenhafte Stimme entgegen. Manchmal konnte es keiner von ihnen glauben, dass diese Stimme die Mädchenherzen im Sturm eroberte.  
"Da bist du ja endlich, Shindou-kun", bemerkte Sakano mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton. Demonstrativ nahm er seine Brille von der Nase und fing an, sie mit einem blau karierten Männertaschentuch zu putzen. "Du hast doch wohl nicht vergessen, was wir heute zu tun hatten oder?!", fragte er gedehnt. Der gerade Dazugekommene fuhr sich wild durch sein pinkfarbenes Haar und versicherte: "Wie könnte ich. Punkt eins: wir besprechen das Cover und machen einen Termin für ein Fotoshooting aus. Punkt zwei: Wir planen die landesweite Tour mit Orten und Terminen und Punkt drei: Ich zeige euch die neuesten Lyrics für die noch fehlenden Songs".  
"Wow, er kann sich ja auch noch was merken", brummte Hiro mit einem schiefen Grinsen und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. K, der blonde Manager, zog eine Magnum aus seinem Gürtel und hielt die dem Gitarristen mit den langen braunen Haaren an die Schläfe. "Nicht hier!" Er zeigte mit dem Kopf auf ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Rauchen verboten". "Außerdem ist das nicht gut für deine Stimme". Unbeirrt durch die Waffe an seinem Kopf erwiderte Hiro: "Erstens weiß ich so gut wie du, dass die Waffe nicht geladen ist und zweitens bin nicht ICH der Sänger von Bad Luck". K grummelte etwas davon, dass die Waffe schon geladen sei, nur eben mit Leuchtkugeln. "Schluss jetzt", fuhr Fujisaki dazwischen. "Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als über geladene oder nicht geladene Waffen zu diskutieren"  
"Sie IST aber geladen", beharrte K. Ein hysterischer Aufschrei kam aus Sakanos Richtung. "Wir haben Termine einzuhalten und es ist nur noch so wenig Zeit und wir haben noch gar nichts gemacht und es ist schon FREITAG und das werden wir alles nicht schaffen und..." Shuichi legte seinem hypernervösen Producer die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ganz ruhig! Ich bin jetzt da und dann sprechen wir das schnell durch." Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und seine violetten Augen begannen zu strahlen. "Dann kann ich schnell zu Yuki zurück". Hiro stand auf, und stupste den träumenden Leadsänger leicht an. Doch in seiner Trance reagierte er kein bisschen. "Yukiii", schwärmte er bloß und jeder anwesende wunderte sich, dass er nicht anfing zu sabbern. "Dem ist nicht zu helfen" meinte Hiro bloß, nahm kurzerhand seine Zigarette und drückte sie auf der Schulter seines besten Freundes aus. Das zeigte Wirkung.   
"Sag mal spinnst du? Was soll das?", fuhr der Jüngere ihn an. Der Gitarrist zeigte mit dem Kopf auf das Schild, das K ihm vorhin nahegelegt hatte. "Hier ist Rauchen verboten".  
  
  
"Yukiiiiii! Tadaima!", schallte Shuichis Stimme durch die große Eigentumswohnung. Wie üblich erhielt er keine Antwort, aber das erwartete er auch gar nicht. Yuki war nicht der überschwängliche Typ, aber diese Zurückhaltung machte ihn so reizvoll. Shuichi grinste und durchsuchte strategisch die Räume "Wo bist du, Yuki? Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, ich finde dich sowieso!". Von wegen Verstecken  
Yuki saß wahrscheinlich wie immer vor seinem Computer und schrieb seinen neuesten Roman. Wo dieser Mensch nur immer die Ideen hernahm? Shuichi hatte seine Werke längst alle gelesen, und sie waren wirklich sehr gut. Die Nation war offenbar der gleichen Meinung, denn jedes seiner Bücher hatte sich in kurzer Zeit zum Bestseller gemausert. Besonders bei jungen Mädchen waren die Bücher Yuki Eiris sehr beliebt, denn er schrieb ausschließlich Liebesromane. Da der blonde Schriftsteller seine Beziehung zu ihm, dem Sänger von Bad Luck, bekannt gegeben hatte, war sein Name in aller Munde. Auch der Popularität seiner Band hatte dieser "Skandal" nicht geschadet, im Gegenteil. Das erste Album hatte sich im Nu verkauft. Auch das Zweite war ein echter Kassenschlager gewesen. Nun war ein neues Album geplant, das hauptsächlich Liebesballaden enthalten sollte. Shuichi hatte wie immer die Lyrics geschrieben. Die letzten drei Songs waren noch nicht fertig. Doch Shuichi sah darin kein allzu großes Problem, zumal er derzeitig eine künstlerische Hochphase durchlebte.  
Yuki würde wie immer behaupten, die Texte seien minderwertig und schlecht. Aber auch das war der Sänger von Bad Luck bereits gewohnt. Da hatte sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nichts geändert. Yuki wurde nicht müde, ihm zu erklären, wie furchtbar seine Liebeslieder waren. Doch Shuichi störte das nicht. Durch Yukis Kritik konnte er nur besser werden.  
"Yuuki", flötete Shuichi sanft, während er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Lebensgefährten öffnete. "Darf ich reinkommen?". Er wusste genau, dass Yuki es nicht mochte, bei der Arbeit gestört zu werden. Und genauso wenig mochte er es, wenn Shuichi seine unfertigen Werke las. Also fragte er lieber, bevor er hereinstürmte. "Yuki, ich komme rein!". Zwar war da war kein Yuki im Arbeitszimmer, dafür klebte ein kleiner gelber Zettel am Monitor. "Du sollst doch nicht in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen, wenn ich nicht da bin!", stand da in Yukis eleganter Handschrift. Shuichi zuckte zusammen. Er konnte geradezu seine tiefe Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. Er las weiter "Bin bei meinem Bruder. Yuki". Shuichi grummelte. Er hatte sich extra beeilt, nach Hause zu kommen und sein Koibito war nicht da. Dabei hatte Shuichi ihm doch versprochen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde.  
"Das machst du mit Absicht, Yuki... Wir wollten doch essen gehen. Ich habe dir extra gesagt, du sollst auf mich warten und du haust ab... Sadist."  
Seine Miene wurde zu einem Grinsen. Er konnte genauso gemein sein. "Kochen für Yuki", sang er und hüpfte durch die Wohnung. Er schnappte sich sein Portemonnaie und eilte zum Supermarkt um die Ecke.  
Eine viertel Stunde später kam er mit vollgestopften Einkaufstüten zurück und holte die Post aus dem Briefkasten. Werbung, Werbung, Rechnung... Oh! Ein Brief für Yuki... mit Wachssiegel. Es gibt schon verrückte Leute. Shuichi klemmte sich die Briefe zwischen die Zähne und drückte mit dem kleinen Finger seiner rechten Hand, mit der er eine der beiden Einkaufstüten hielt, auf den Knopf vom Aufzug. Nach einer Weile sprang die Tür des Lifts mit einem lauten Klingelton auf. Heraus kam ein junger Mann in dunklem Mantel und tief in die Stirn gezogener Anglerkappe. Shuichi betrat den Aufzug und sah ihm durch die bereits schließenen Aufzugtüren hinterher. "So einen Mantel will ich auch...", murmelte er.  
  
"Tatsuha", seufzte Yuki, als er den Aufzug betrat und einen Knopf drückte. Sein Bruder und Shuichi waren sich wirklich ähnlich, wenn es um Nittle Grasper ging, besonders bei deren Leadsänger Sakuma Ryuichi. Yuki lehnte sich gegen die metallene Wand des Lifts während er dem Drang widerstand, sich schon wieder eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Er seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen, um dann vom Bimmeln des Aufzugs aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. Als die Türen sich öffneten, kam ihm sofort heller Rauch und ein furchtbarer Gestank entgegen. Brandgeruch war es nicht, soviel stand fest, aber das hier reichte schon, um einen um den Mageninhalt zu erleichtern. Mit Sorge und Ekel näherte sich der blonde Schriftsteller seiner Wohnungstür und musste feststellen, dass es SEINE Wohnung war, aus der der Qualm hervorkam. Shuichi war also schon zuhause. Wieder verließ ein Seufzer seine Kehle. Was hatte er nun schon wieder angestellt? Resignierend steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und wollte die Tür öffnen. Doch dazu kam er nicht mehr.   
"Yuki!!!". Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und schon lag ein kleines pinkhaariges Etwas in seinen Armen. Doch statt die Umarmung zu erwidern, fuhr Yuki ihn an. "Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht? Woher kommt der Qualm? Und dieser Gestank?"  
"Was ist das für eine Begrüßung Yukiii?!" Shuichi fixierte ihn mit einem entrüsteten Blick. "Ich habe für uns gekocht! Na, ist das eine Überraschung?"  
"Wer soll das essen? Das stinkt ja bestialisch!"   
"Wir beide Yuki! Es schmeckt besser als es riecht, ganz ehrlich! Komm, setz dich, ich bin schon fertig", trällerte Shuichi, nachdem er Yuki die Jacke ausgezogen und ihn auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch platziert hatte. Dieser hatte bereits aufgegeben, als er Shuichi in seiner rosa Schürze mit Blümchen und Rüschchen in die Küche verschwinden sah. Dagegen war beim besten Willen nicht anzukommen. Der junge Schriftsteller beschloss, einfach abzuwarten und das Essen hinunterzuwürgen. Er konnte Shuichi auch danach seine miserablen Kochkünste vorwerfen. In der Küche waren Geräusche von klappernden Tellern und Töpfen, das Klirren eines auf dem Boden zerspringenden Glases sowie Shuichis Gesang zu hören. "Essen kochen für Yukiii, nur wir zwei... "  
Zum Glück hatte Shuichi daran gedacht, die Fenster zu öffnen, denn die Sichtweite lag schon unter 50cm. Mehrere zerbrochene Gläser und einige Takte von "Shining Collection" später kam Shuichi mit zwei dampfenden Tellern aus der Küche geeilt. Einen der Teller setzte er vor Yuki hin und den anderen auf seinen eigenen Platz.   
"Ich hol nur kurz die Stäbchen!". Schon wollte er wieder in die Küche flitzen, als er eine feste Hand an seinem Handgelenk spürte. "Yu... Yuki"  
"Shuichi...", begann der Angesprochene mit festem Blick, "Was... um alles in der Welt ist DAS?", fragte er mit einem Deut auf seinen Teller.  
"Das ist meine Special Scampi-Pfanne! Meine Schwester hat mir das Rezept rübergefaxt.", verkündete der ‚Meisterkoch' voller Stolz.   
"Ist das Sellerie?". Yuki zeigte auf das Grünzeug, dass er ausmachen konnte.  
"Ähm ja, aber du wirst es nicht merken, ganz sicher. Es ist gut gewürzt".  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Sellerie esse!"  
"Aaach! Du bist doch ein großer starker Junge und wirst einmal Sellerie essen verkraften. Ich hol die Stäbchen". Ein zweites mal wurde er aufgehalten.  
"Bist du sicher, dass es tot ist?", fragte Yuki mit angewiderter Miene.   
"Aber natürlich ist es das", garantierte Shuichi.  
"Und was ist DAS dann bitte?!". Voller Ekel wies Yuki auf einen kleinen Krebs, der sich seinen Weg durch den Reis bahnte. "Es hat sich bewegt! Ich hab's mit eigenen Augen gesehen!"   
"Aaach, nimm doch nicht immer alles so genau", wiegelte der Jüngere ab, zog einen Pfannenwender aus seiner Schürze und schlug ein paar mal auf den Krebs ein, bis dieser alle sechse von sich streckte. "Jetzt bewegt es sich nicht mehr! Ich hol die Stäbchen und dann können wir essen".  
Alle guten Vorsätze Yukis, die Mahlzeit seines Lebensgefährten hinunterzuwürgen, waren vergessen. Er stand von seinem Platz auf, griff sein Jackett und wollte die Wohnung umgehend wieder verlassen.   
"Yuki!" Entsetzt ließ Shuichi den Pfannenwender fallen. "Wo willst du hin?"   
Ohne sich umzudrehen schlüpfte der Autor in seine Schuhe. "Ich werde nichts essen, was nicht tot ist!".  
"Yuki!" Shuichi war den Tränen nahe. "Geh nicht". Demonstrativ stellte er sich vor die Tür und versperrte dem Älteren den Weg. "Ich wollte dich nur ärgern, weil du nicht gewartet hast. Ich habe dich extra gebeten zu warten und dann schreibst du so etwas..."   
Yuki lächelte nicht. Er wischte statt dessen Shuichi die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Hast du noch einen lebendigen Krebs übrig?"  
"N... Nein", erwiderte der Kleinere zögerlich und schluckte den Kloß im Hals herunter.  
"Gut. Denn sonst hätte ich dir das Vieh an die Nase geklemmt" Anstelle des Krebses führte nun Yuki die kneifende Bewegung aus. "Oder an ein anderes empfindliches Körperteil... Lass uns essen gehen"  
"Meinst du das ernst?"  
"Deinen Fraß krieg ich doch nie runter".  
Schnell entledigte sich Shuichi seiner rosa Schürze und warf sie in die nächstgelegene Ecke. "Eigentlich meinte ich ja die Sache mit dem Krebs", murmelte er beunruhigt, als er die Haustür abschloss.  
  
  
Der Abend war unspektakulär verlaufen. Nach einem gemütlichen Essen in ihrem Stamm-Bistro kamen Yuki und Shuichi Arm in Arm aus dem Fahrstuhl und wollten den Rest des Abends gemütlich zuhause verbringen. Als der Ältere die Wohnungstür aufschließen wollte, schreckte er zurück: Die Tür war bereits offen. Instinktiv schob er Shuichi hinter sich, dem die Anspannung merklich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf und betrat mit unhörbaren Schritten die Wohnung. Nichts war zu hören. Wenn jemand hier gewesen war, so war er offenbar schon weg. Oder er hielt sich versteckt und lauerte im Hinterhalt, um sie beide überraschend zu erledigen. Yuki bedeutete seinem Freund, sich hinter ihm zu halten und ging langsam voran. Leise wie ein Raubtier durchquerte Yuki das Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Shuichi, der sich nicht ganz so elegant dafür aber genau so lautlos fortbewegte. Ein rascher Blick ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bad sagten den beiden, dass dort niemand war. Auch die Küche war leer. Jetzt blieb nur noch das Arbeitszimmer. Die Anspannung wurde merklich größer, als Yuki den Türknauf umdrehte. Mit einem Fußstoß und einem lauten Knall öffnete er die Tür. Der Laptop war angeschaltet, und der Text von Yukis derzeitig im Entstehen begriffenen Roman flimmerte über den Bildschirm. "Wer...", entfuhr es dem Schriftsteller, aber er unterbrach sich, als er einen Brief auf der Tastatur liegen sah. Er wandte sich um und sah Shuichi ratlos an. Dann nahm er den Brief auf, der an ihn adressiert war. Kein Absender, dafür ein rotes Wachssiegel auf der Rückseite. Als er Anstalten machte, den Brief zu öffnen, hielt der pinkhaarige junge Mann ihn auf. "Nicht, das könnte eine Briefbombe sein!".   
"Und ich bin die Brieftaube", erwiderte er, schubste seinen Freund unsanft zur Seite und öffnete mit seinem Zeigefinger geschickt das Siegel. Es war offensichtlich keine Bombe, denn Yuki rief keine Explosion hervor, sondern zog ein ordentlich zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier heraus.   
"Eiri-san, warum hast du meinen ersten Brief nicht gelesen? Er wartet unter deinem Kopfkissen auf dich, und ich auf eine Antwort von dir. In tiefer Verehrung... Seal"  
"Welchen ersten Brief?", murmelte Yuki leicht verwirrt. Fingerstupsend erklärte Shuichi ihm, dass heute schon ein Brief mit Siegel in der Post gewesen wäre und er vergessen hätte, ihm diesen zu geben. "Ich hab ihn auf die Kommode im Flur gelegt... aber da ist er nicht mehr."  
"Ich wette, er liegt unter meinem Kopfkissen", sagte Yuki und ging mit großen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Ruck zerrte er das weiche Federkissen hoch und fand darunter tatsächlich einen Brief vor. Wieder an ihn adressiert und wieder mit einem Siegel auf der Rückseite versehen. Er riss den Brief auf, diesmal nicht so sorgsam wie beim ersten mal, nahm das schlichte Briefpaper heraus und las vor.   
"Geliebter Eiri-san,   
Deine Bücher bewegen die Herzen, so auch meines. Ich hatte das Vergnügen, dich beobachten zu dürfen. Du bist wirklich genauso schön wie der Inhalt deiner Bücher. Ich möchte dich treffen, am liebsten noch heute, doch ich werde dir noch Zeit geben, die Sache zu überdenken. Bis nächsten Freitag. Wenn du bis dahin noch nicht zugesagt hast, werde ich alles tun, um deine Meinung zu ändern. Solltest du einem Treffen mit mir nicht abgeneigt sein, so stelle einfach eine rote Rose in dein Fenster. In tiefer Verehrung... Seal".  
"Das.. das ist Erepressung!", brachte Shuichi entgeistert hervor. "Die will dich erpressen"  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass es eine Frau ist?"  
"Na ja Frauen schwärmen gewöhnlich für Männer..."  
"Du schwärmst auch für Männer", konterte Yuki.  
"Nein, ich schwärme für DICH. Das ist ein Unterschied."  
Der Autor verschränkte lässig die Arme. "Aha. Jedenfalls sollte ich wohl wirklich erst mal abwarten was passiert."  
"Du solltest zu Polizei gehen", eiferte Shuichi.  
"Und was soll ich denen sagen? Bitte helfen Sie mir, ich habe einen Liebesbrief bekommen!" Shuichis Miene wurde ärgerlich. "So etwa?" (nein, nicht wie Potamos!)  
"Du hast gerade einen Drohbrief mit einem Ultimatum bekommen. Außerdem kann die Person jetzt in unsere Wohnung! Ich finde das nicht lustig, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei!".  
"Ich wechsele morgen das Schloss aus. Und du kennst doch die Polizei", erwiderte der blonde Mann und zog eine Zigarette aus einer Schachtel, um sie dann anzuzünden. "Die unternehmen erst etwas, wenn schon etwas passiert ist." Shuichi blickte verärgert drein. "Ja und dann ist es schon zu spät." Dann sprang er seinem Lebensgefährten in die Arme, was beide auf das Bett katapultierte. "Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst!".   
Yuki lächelte und strich sanft über Shuichis besorgtes Gesicht. "Keine Angst, ich bin doch groß und stark! Außerdem... bin ich ein Mörder." 


	2. Second Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 2/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Das ist ein eher lustiges Kapitel. Shuichi verfolgt Yuki, der zu einem Termin muss.  
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
  
  
  
Saturday - Second Letter   
  
Shuichi saß auf der blauen Eckcouch mit einem Block auf den Knien und machte noch letzte Verbesserungen an dem neuen Liedtext. Währenddessen summte er die Melodie, um ein letztes Mal zu überprüfen, dass die Silben auch zur Musik passten. Yuki kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer hervor, das in der Nische hinter der Sitzecke verborgen war und schnappte Shuichi den Zettelblock aus den Händen. "Schlecht, wie immer. Einfach nur mies", kritisierte er. Shuichi verzog keine Mine. Solche Worte war er schon lange gewöhnt. Aber routinemäßig fragte er nach: "Was hast du daran auszusetzen?".  
"Du hast dich kein Stück gebessert." Yuki lächelte nicht. "Ich meine, was soll dieser Mist mit *Dying for your love* Das ist einfach nur pathetisch und schlecht".  
"Das ist einfach nur das, was ich empfinde", gab Shuichi zurück.  
"Unverbesserlich", brummte Yuki und ging an ihm vorbei zur Haustür.  
Der kritisierte Poet sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher. "Wo willst du denn hin?".   
"Ich hab einen Termin bei meinem Verleger, was dagegen?"  
Shuichi rümpfte die Nase. "An einem Samstag?"  
"Da hat sie halt immer Zeit". Plötzlich wurde der Jüngere aufmerksam. "SIE?", hakte er nach.   
"Mein Verleger ist eine Frau", erwiderte Yuki ungerührt.   
"Darf ich mitkommen?"  
"Warum?"  
"Weil... weil... ich mich sonst langweilen würde", verzweifelt suchte Shuichi nach einem stichhaltigeren Grund.  
"Hör zu, ich habe kein Interesse an meiner Verlegerin außer im geschäftlichen Sinn, wenn es dich beruhigt", seufzte der blonde Schriftsteller mit den goldenen Augen. "Triff dich doch mit Hiro", schlug er vor. "Der geht doch heute bestimmt mit Ayaka-chan aus", gab Shuichi zurück. "Bestimmt nicht. Ihr Vater hat heute Geburtstag und da wird sie sicherlich nicht weg wollen".   
"Du willst mich ja bloß nicht dabei haben", klagte Shuichi.  
"Richtig", kam noch von Yuki, bevor er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und aus der Haustür verschwand.  
  
"Warum tue ich das eigentlich?", fragte sich Hiro eine halbe Stunde später, als er mit Shuichi im Gebüsch saß und Yuki nebst seiner Verlegerin beobachtete.   
"Um mir einen Gefallen zu tun", antwortete Shuichi prompt. "Yuki hat gestern einen Drohbrief bekommen."  
"Ja, das hast du bereits elfmal erwähnt."  
"Und Yuki hat mir versprochen auf sich aufzupassen."  
"Das hattest du auch schon erwähnt".  
"Aber er tut es nicht! Und deshalb hilfst du mir jetzt, auf ihn aufzupassen. Denn auch DIESE Frau könnte der Verfasser des Briefs sein!".  
"Wie kommst du nun darauf Shuichi?"  
"Ganz einfach! Sehr viele Frauen lieben und verehren Yuki und seine Bücher. Warum sollte diese Frau eine Ausnahme sein? Außerdem steht sie in direktem Kontakt zu ihm!"  
"Ähm, aber Shuichi, diese Frau ist fast 50 Jahre alt!".  
"Das Alter spielt in der Liebe keine Rolle!". Die Augen des jungen Sängers glitzerten vor Aufregung. "Wenn diese Schnalle MEINEM Yuki etwas antut, dann..."  
"Diese Schnalle wiegt garantiert 120 Kilo! Wie sollte die einem durchtrainierten Kerl wie Yuki gefährlich werden?"  
"Hiro, du hast einfach keine Phantasie! Sie würde sich einfach auf ihn legen und ihn ersticken! Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass diese Schnalle MEINEN Yuki berührt...meinen Yuki!".  
Hiros Miene wurde sanft, als er den Eifer seines besten Freundes beobachtete "Du bist mir schon einer..." Shuichi fuhr erstaunt auf und sah dem Gitarristen von Bad Luck in die braunen Augen, als dieser fortfuhr: "Sag mal, Shuichi... Warum nennst du ihn eigentlich immer Yuki? Das ist doch sein Nachname, zudem noch ein Künstlername. Warum nennst du ihn nicht ‚Eiri-chan' oder so?".   
Der Angesprochene gab einen brummenden Laut von sich. Stimmt, er hatte Yuki Eiri nie anders genannt als bei seinem Nachnamen. Anfangs war es die höfliche Distanz aber dann war er irgendwie dabei geblieben. "Seine Haut...", antwortete er schließlich, "Sie ist so hell, zart und rein, wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Kalt und zugleich heiß bei jeder Berührung. Vielleicht deswegen." Shuichi lächelte selig und ein Strahlen ging von seinen Augen aus. "Er ist wirklich was besonderes" (Anm.: Yuki = jap. Schnee)  
"Er bedeutet dir viel, oder?", fragte Hiro während er Yuki beim diskutieren mit seiner Verlegerin beobachtete.  
"Ja", antwortete Shuichi geistesabwesend. Der Gitarrist wandte sich ihm zu und fasste ihn an den Schultern. "Er hat dir schon so viel Kummer bereitet. Wenn so etwas noch mal geschähe, würde ich ihm das nicht verzeihen. Manchmal frage ich ob er dich verdient... ob er es wert ist."  
Shuichis ernste Miene erschreckte Hiro geradezu, als es wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam: "Er ist es wert, in den Tod zu gehen".  
  
Verdammt, das war knapp. Shuichi keuchte, als er oben ankam. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, von Yuki ungesehen ins Haus zu schlüpfen und ebenso ungesehen die Treppen erklimmen zu können. Wohlbemerkt eine ganze Menge Treppen. Schließlich sollte sein Lebensgefährte nicht herausfinden, dass er ihm nachspioniert hatte, noch dazu mit Hiro im Schlepptau. Jetzt schielte er um die Ecke, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Yuki auch sicher in die Wohnung zurückfand. Doch was war das? Da hing... "Ein Rosenstrauß", bemerkte die tiefe Stimme hinter Shuichi, während ihm jemand eine kühle Hand auf den Rücken legte.  
"Yu... Yuki!", stotterte der jüngere aus der Fassung gebracht. "Wo kommst du denn her?"  
"Von unten. Ich bin eine Etage früher ausgestiegen".   
"Warum?"  
"Weil ich es hasse, wenn man mir hinterher schleicht." Er ging an Shuichi vorbei und begutachtete den Rosenstrauß. Sechs rote Rosen und ein Briefumschlag mit einem Siegel baumelten am Türknauf.   
"Ich halte es nicht für eine gute Idee...", den Brief zu öffnen, wollte Shuichi sagen, aber da hatte Yuki schon das Wachssiegel gebrochen.  
"Geliebter Eiri-san,  
diese Rosen sind für dich. Du hast nur noch sechs Tage, vergiss das nicht. Jede Rose für einen Tag. Bitte missbrauche die Blumen nicht, indem du sie diesem halbwüchsigen Jungen schenkst. Vergiss bitte auch nicht, dass ich dich beobachte. Triff dich also nie wieder hinter meinem Rücken mit einer Frau, sonst werde ich eifersüchtig! In tiefer Verehrung... Seal"  
"Die ist verrückt! Die ist krank! Yuki, du musst aus der Wohnung raus, und zwar sofort!". Shuichi war einem hysterischen Anfall nahe. Ein Schlag von Yukis flacher Hand brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Reg dich ab, du Idiot", brummte er. "Noch ist nichts passiert und ich sehe nicht, ein, warum ich meine Wohnung verlassen sollte. Du hast recht, es ist ein Verrückter, aber die sind meistens harmlos".  
Der Idiot rieb sich seine gerötete Wange "Oder extrem gefährlich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, Yuki! Deshalb laufe ich dir hinterher, weil ich befürchte, dass dir etwas passiert!"  
"Und deshalb spannst du deinen besten Freund gleich mit ein?!". Yukis Blick war eiskalt.  
"Du.. du hast uns bemerkt?"  
"Dein Haarschopf sticht doch überall heraus, außerdem ist es keine Kunst euch zu bemerken, wenn ihr ständig am rumzappeln seid".   
‚Vielleicht hätten wir doch besser etwas anderes spielen sollen als Daumencatchen', dachte Shuichi. "Komm schon rein, oder brauchst du eine schriftliche Einladung?", blaffte Yuki, während er die Tür aufschloss. "Coming!", rief der aufstrebende Musiker lächelnd. 


	3. Third Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 3/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Ab jetzt wirds ernster. Die erste Leiche... ^_^;;  
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
  
  
  
Sunday - Third Letter  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden von einem energischen Klingeln geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte Yuki zur Uhr, und stellte fest, dass fünf Stunden doch etwas wenig Schlaf waren. Shuichi murmelte schlaftrunken: "Lass es klingeln, ist bestimmt nur die Post".  
"Am Sonntag?", gab dieser mürrisch zurück und machte Anstalten sich seine Hose anzuziehen, die er gestern nacht - oder heute früh - achtlos neben das Bett geworfen hatte. "Yukiiiii", knörte sein Lebens- und Bettgefährte, "Lass doch, wenn's was wichtiges ist, kommt derjenige schon wieder".   
Der Schriftsteller musterte seinen Freund, der sich immer noch im Bett streckte, nicht gerade mit Wohlwollen. "So wie der klingelt IST es was wichtiges." Wie auf Stichwort ertönte abermals ein schrilles Läuten. "Also sieh zu, dass du aus dem Bett kommst!".   
"Es ist deine Wohnung, der will bestimmt was von dir", nuschelte Shuichi und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Diese Faulheit war doch nicht auszuhalten. Yuki packte die Schlafmütze am Fuß und zerrte sie aus den Federn, so dass sie mit einem dumpfen Knall unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Während sich Shuichi über sein schmerzendes und noch dazu unbekleidetes Hinterteil beschwerte, war Yuki schon zur Tür geeilt. Er öffnete und zwei Männer in Anzügen standen davor, die sich als Beamte der Kriminalpolizei ausgaben. Beide machten einen gepflegten, vertauenswürdigen Eindruck. Einer war ziemlich jung, aber dafür auch kleiner, als sein älterer Kollege. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem kinnlangen geraden Bob geschnitten. Er hatte die Polizeischule wohl gerade erst verlassen. In dem Augenblick, als Yuki sie aufforderte, sich auszuweisen, stieß dann auch schon Shuichi hinzu, der sich in aller Eile angezogen hatte. Der Ausschnitt seines grünen T-Shirts saß jetzt natürlich auf der verkehrten Seite. Die beiden Männer konnten tatsächlich zwei gültige Polizeimarken vorweisen und so bat Yuki sie herein. "Was führt Sie zu mir?", wollte er wissen.   
"Wo waren sie gestern Nachmittag zwischen 15 und 17 Uhr?", fragte Hironobu, der etwas ältere Beamte. Er hatte schon ein paar Falten im Gesicht und einige schwarze Strähnen in seinem grauen Haar. Der Blick seiner eisblauen Augen war streng und fest. Yuki erklärte, er habe sich mit seiner Verlegerin getroffen. "Die jetzt tot ist", vollendete der junge Amano den Satz. "Was?", hakte Yuki sichtlich beherrscht nach. Shuichi konnte sehen, wie seine Hände leicht zitterten. Er tat nach außen hin immer so kühl und ruhig, aber er hatte gelernt, die Zeichen zu erkennen, die Yukis wahre Gefühle widerspiegelten. Die Polizeibeamten sahen das auch, denn sie waren darauf trainiert, aus der Gestik und Mimik der Menschen zu lesen. Yukis Mund schmälerte sich zu einem Strich, als der jüngere Polizist ihm mitteilte, dass die 46jährige Frau heute morgen von einem Passanten in einer Nebengasse in der Nähe ihres Hauses mit aufgeschnittener Kehle aufgefunden wurde. Ihrem Terminkalender in ihrer Tasche folgend sei er, Yuki, die letzte Person gewesen, die sie lebend gesehen hatte. Außer ihrem Mörder natürlich. Hironobu musterte Yuki mit strengem Blick und fragte dann: "Was haben sie nach ihrem Treffen mit Uematsu-san gemacht?".  
"Ich bin nach Hause gegangen".  
"Allein?". Das kam von Amano.  
"Ja".  
"Ähm na ja... nicht direkt", meldete sich Shuichi. Bitte halt die Klappe, dachte Yuki nur, und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Aber Shuichi ignorierte es oder bemerkte es nicht, weil er beherzt den Beamten versicherte, dass er Yuki beobachtet hatte und ihm hinterhergelaufen sei. "Warum haben sie das gemacht? Geben Sie uns bitte Ihre Personalien". Gehorsam stellte Shuichi sich vor. "Ich war ein bisschen eifersüchtig, und da habe ich ihn verfolgt..."  
Resignierend stützte Yuki den Kopf in die Hand. Merkte er denn nicht, dass er sich damit selbst belastete? Eifersucht war ein weithin ausreichendes Mordmotiv.   
"Und was haben sie danach gemacht?", fragte Amano. Hironobu hatte es erst mal die Sprache verschlagen. Ein Mann war eifersüchtig wegen eines anderen Mannes. Das war ihm wohl unangenehm, denn er rutschte fast unmerklich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
Shuichi ignorierte die Verklemmtheit des älteren Polizisten und erklärte, dass sein Freund Hiro ihn bis zur Haustür begleitet habe. Hironobu schluckte. "Verbindet Sie auch mit diesem Hiro eine *besondere* Beziehung?". "Wir sind gute Freunde. Oder was haben sie gedacht?". Shuichi grinste den Beamten verstohlen an und ignorierte Yukis Ellenbogen, der sich in seine Rippen stieß. Der ältere Polizist hustete und bat um die Personalien und Adresse von Hiro.   
"Hatte Uematsu-san irgendwelche Feinde?", fragte Amano noch, bevor er aufstand und sich mit seinem Kollegen zur Tür begab. "Nicht dass ich wüsste. Sie war eine sehr verträgliche Frau", antwortete der Schriftsteller und öffnete den Beamten die Tür. "Dann war es wohl doch wie vermutet Raubmord. Der Mörder hat sie nämlich ausgeraubt und ihr den linken Ringfinger abgetrennt. War wohl ein Ring dran, den er nicht abbekommen hat".   
"So genau wollten wir es eigentlich nicht wissen", bemerkte Shuichi mit verzogenem Gesicht. "Aber sie hat gestern tatsächlich einen Ring getragen. Mit einem großen Smaragd."  
"Gut wir schicken morgen noch jemanden vorbei, dem sie eine Beschreibung des Schmuckstücks abgeben können. Unsere Schmuckexperten", erklärte Amano mit einem nicht ganz angebrachten Lächeln. "Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, oder falls irgendwas ist, hier unsere Karte". Yuki nickte. Dann er schloss die Tür hinter den beiden. Er ging zum Esstisch, nahm die Zigarettenschachtel auf und zündete sich einen der Nikotinstengel an. Shuichi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schaute ihn deshalb nur mit trauriger Miene an. Yuki wirkte abwesend und schaute aus dem großen Fenster hinaus. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe und inhalierte den Rauch tief in seine Lungen. Dem Sänger traten die Tränen in die Augen, als er das stumme Leid seines Geliebten beobachtete. Unerwartet brach Yuki das Schweigen. "Das hatte sie nicht verdient".  
"Niemand hätte das verdient". Ein leiser Versuch Shuichis, die Situation zu entschärfen. Der Ältere drehte sich um und sah ihn mit steinernem Blick direkt in die Augen. "Doch. Yuki Kitazawa hatte es verdient". Er machte eine stilistische Pause. "Aber es war trotzdem unrecht".   
  
Shuichi wagte es nicht, das Arbeitszimmer zu betreten, in das sich Yuki keine halbe Stunde nach dem Besuch der Polizeibeamten zurückgezogen hatte. Dies war der Ort, an dem er für sich sein wollte, sein Zufluchtsort wenn ihm alles zuviel wurde. Normalerweise ließ er die Tür immer offen, wenn er arbeitete. Heute war sie geschlossen, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er allein sein wollte. Wie gern würde Shuichi ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut würde. Doch er hatte mit seinen Bemerkungen alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Er ballte die Fäuste und fluchte leise über seine Dummheit.  
Erst versuchte er, an einem neuen Song zu basteln, aber er merkte schon nach den ersten Zeilen, dass es heute keinen Sinn hatte. Die Noten lagen tot auf dem Papier und ergaben keinen Sinn, keine Harmonie. Die Melodie war mindestens so aufgewühlt, wie sein Gefühlsleben. Also schaltete er den Fernseher ein und zappte rastlos durch die Programme. Völlig in Gedanken versunken blieb er schließlich bei einer Musiksendung hängen und sah sich ein Video nach dem anderen an. Aber eigentlich registrierte er das Programm gar nicht. Erst als der Name "Nittle Grasper" fiel, wurde er hellhörig. "Und wieder hat die dreiköpfige Band seit ihrem Comeback letztes Jahr einen Hit gelandet. Nittle Grasper mit ‚Everything for you' auf der drei und das in der ersten Verkaufswoche." Entgeistert starrte Shuichi auf den Fernseher als die Bilder aus dem neuesten Musikvideo über die Mattscheibe flimmerten. "Sakuma-san", flüsterte er, als der Leadsänger von Nittle Grasper wieder alles gab. Sein Idol, sein Vorbild. Früher hätte er ihn als seinen Gott bezeichnet. Jetzt war er ihm ebenbürtig. Yuki hatte oft... wieder waren seine Gedanken bei ihm.   
Was wohl jetzt in ihm vorging. Shuichi ging zum großen Panorama Fenster und blickte hinunter auf die Straße. So bemerkte er auch nicht, wie auf dem Flachdach gegenüber eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt stand. Er sah auch nicht, wie ein sperriges Geschoss auf ihn zuflog. Plötzlich klirrte Glas und etwas schweres, viereckiges flog an ihn vorbei. Glas splitterte, schnitt Haut ein. Blut floss durch die Wunden, befleckte das Parkett mit granatroten Punkten. Instinktiv hob Shuichi die Arme vor die Augen, um sich zu schützen. Ein unterdrückter Schrei entkam seiner Kehle und er stürzte zu Boden, mitten in die Glassplitter, die ihm weitere Schnitte zufügten.   
Als Yuki angerannt kam, war Shuichi schon dabei, aufzustehen wohl bedacht dabei nicht noch mehr Haut einzuritzen, indem er in herumliegenden Splitter fasste. "Alles in Ordnung?". Vorsichtig half er Shuichi beim Aufstehen und schleifte ihn erst mal ins Badezimmer und setzte ihn auf das Klosett. "Ist nicht so schlimm, nur ein paar Kratzer", versicherte der Verletzte mit einem schiefen Lächeln.   
"So, dann dürfte das auch nicht sehr weh tun!". Demonstrativ hielt der Autor ein Fläschchen mit Jod in Shuichis Sichtfeld, der sofort beteuerte, dass es *wirklich* nicht nötig sei.   
"Stell dich nicht so an! Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr!"  
"Eben! Nur kleine Kinder müssen mit Jod eingeschmiert werden, damit sie Schmerzen ertragen lernen. Ich dagegen..."  
"Du bist verweichlicht. Jetzt hör auf rumzustrampeln. Hemd ausziehen!"  
Shuichi grinste. "Das müsstest du mal im Schlafzimmer sagen."   
  
Einige jodgetränkte Wattebäusche, Schmerzensschreie und Verbände später war Shuichi dann auch wieder so weit hergestellt, dass die beiden der Ursache dieses unangenehmen Vorfalls nachgehen konnten. Zwischen den Scherben und Shuichis Blut fanden sie dann auch das Geschoss, mit dem die große Scheibe zertrümmert wurde. Ein Ziegelstein mit einem Samtkästchen auf der einen und einem Brief auf der anderen Seite. "Die Verrückte!", entfuhr es Shuichi. "Oder DER Verrückte. Meinst du eine Frau kann einen schweren Backstein so weit werfen?". Yuki zeigte mit dem Kopf auf das gegenüberliegende Flachdach, von dem aus auch schon K Scharfschütze gespielt hatte. Er zog den Brief aus dem Paketband, mit dem der Brief und das Kästchen an dem Ziegel befestigt waren. Wieder wollte Shuichi ihn aufhalten, den Brief einfach so zu öffnen, doch Yuki meinte, wenn der Verrückte sie hätte sprengen wollen, dann gäbe es dazu bessere Möglichkeiten als eine Briefbombe. "Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass das sein Stil ist."  
"Sein Stil? Yuki! Verrückte kennen keinen Stil, die machen halt was ihnen so einfällt". Als Shuichi geendet hatte, merkte er, dass sein Gegenüber den Brief schon geöffnet und halb durchgelesen hatte. "Was... will er diesmal?"  
"Er schreibt nur, wie sehnsüchtig er auf mich wartet, und dass er niemand anderen an meiner Seite duldet. Dies hier sei ein Geschenk für mich. Und es ist gleichzeitig eine Warnung. Ich solle ihn nicht betrügen und so weiter..."   
"Ein Geschenk für dich?", Shuichi löste das Kästchen aus dem Paketband und wiegte es in der Hand. "Was könnte das wohl sein? Ein Geschenk für Yuki...". Unbesonnen öffnete er das Kästchen. Seine Augen wurden leer und starr. Mit einem klappernden Geräusch ging das rote Samtkästchen zu Boden und präsentierte seinen Inhalt. Da sah Yuki, was seinen Lebensgefährten so entsetzt hatte. Yukis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Shuichi war immer noch wie in Trance, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er sagte nichts, zitterte nur. Yuki packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.   
"Shuichi, komm wieder zu dir!", brüllte er mit ärgerlicher Stimme. "Yuki...", wimmerte der kleinere nur und fing dann haltlos an zu weinen.   
"Sag dass das nicht wahr ist! Das ist nur ein Albtraum! Und wenn ich aufwache nimmst du mich in den Arm und sagst: Hab keine Angst mehr. Es wird alles gut! Sag, dass es nur ein Traum ist!". Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen. In Tränen aufgelöst schlug er hilflos gegen Yukis Brust. Dieser stand reglos da und sah Shuichi nur an, und wartete ab, bis sich dessen Weinkrampf langsam löste. Unregelmäßig stieß er heißen Atem aus.   
"Wir müssen hier weg, Yuki! Der bringt uns um!" Mit roten Augen sah er dem Mann mit der eisernen Miene an. Dieser streichelte ihm mit der Hand sanft über das nasse Gesicht. Das seine wurde weich und er gab Shuichi einen zärtlichen Kuss mit dem Beigeschmack der Verzweiflung. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten, legte Yuki seinen Kopf auf Shuichis Schulter und flüstere ihm ins Ohr: "Dies ist kein Traum. Aber hab keine Angst. Es wird alles wieder gut." Der junge Sänger klammerte sich an Yuki wie ein kleines Kind. "Halt mich fest! Bitte!".   
Sie hielten sich fest, und beachteten nicht das geöffnete Samtkästchen, das noch immer triumphierend zwischen den Scherben lag und seinen Inhalt präsentierte: einen Finger mit einem prächtigen Smaragdring. 


	4. Fourth Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 4/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Der einzige Teil wo Ryuichi auftaucht. Und natürlich auch Kumagorou!  
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
Monday - Fourth Letter  
  
"Danke, dass Sie gestern noch so schnell gekommen sind".  
"Nichts zu danken, Yuki-san. Unsere Jungs von der Spurensicherung sind auch so weit fertig, dann können Sie wieder in die Wohnung zurück". Shuichi zuckte bei Amanos Worten zusammen. Er war glücklich gewesen, die letzte Nacht im Hotel verbringen zu dürfen, nachdem gestern mindestens zehn Beamte von der Kriminalpolizei und der Spurensicherung in Yukis Appartement eingefallen waren. Ein Zusammenhang des Briefeschreibers mit dem Mörder von Uematsu-san stand nun außer Frage. Yuki war offensichtlich ein Stalking-Opfer. Auf Shuichis Nachfragen hatte Hironobu bereitwillig erklärt, dass ein Stalker ein fanatischer Anhänger einer berühmten Person sei, die den Prominenten regelrecht jagen. ‚Fanpost', Verfolgung, und Erpressung seien genauso Nebenerscheinungen dieses Fanatismus wie Einbruch. "Außerdem neigen solche Leute dazu, sich persönliche Gegenstände ihres Idols aus der Wohnung zu stehlen, sich in ihre Betten zu legen und sich darin sexuell zu befriedigen", fuhr Amano ergänzend fort. Yuki schluckte bei dem Gedanken, dass der erste Brief unter seinem Kopfkissen gelegen hatte, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. "Wenn Sie ihre Wohnung jetzt verlassen wollen, kann ich das nur zu gut verstehen, aber..."  
"Nein", sagte Yuki in festem Ton.  
"Aber wir hatten doch abgemacht...", begann Shuichi, um sofort von dem blonden Mann unterbrochen zu werden.  
"Gar nichts hatten wir abgemacht! Ich werde nicht gehen. Denn dann tue ich genau das was dieser Kerl will. Nur wenn er wieder aktiv, haben wir eine Chance ihn dingfest zu machen, oder wie sehen Sie das, Amano-san?".  
"Nun ja...". Ein unsicheres Gestammel verriet, dass er durch Yukis Reaktion überrascht war. Doch Hironobu kam zur Hilfe: " Sie wollen sich also freiwillig zum Köder machen?". Shuichi hüllte sich in zorniges Schweigen. Jetzt würde er nichts dazu sagen, aber für ihn stand fest, dass er dringend mit Yuki reden musste. Allein.   
"Ich habe meine Gründe", erwiderte Yuki kalt, Shuichis erbostes Gesicht ignorierend. "Ich sag den Jungs von der Verkabelung Bescheid", rief Amano noch, während er aus dem Hotelzimmer eilte. Hironobu erklärte, dass die Telefone abgehört und eine Fangschaltung gelegt würde. Außerdem sollte eine Extrastreife das Haus bewachen.   
"Das ist alles?!", rief Shuichi ärgerlich. Der ältere Mann zuckte hilflos mit seinen breiten Schultern. "Mehr können wir im Augenblick leider nicht tun. Wir werden uns bemühen, den Fall äußerst diskret anzugehen. Es werden keinerlei Informationen an die Presse herausgeben. Offiziell gibt es diesen Fall nicht".  
‚Na toll', dachte Shuichi nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als sich dann auch Hironobu höflich verabschiedet hatte, setzte sich Shuichi auf das große Doppelbett, das einen Großteil des Hotelzimmers ausmachte. Außerdem war es noch mit einer Kommode, einem Tisch sowie zwei Stühlen liebevoll eingerichtet. Auch die Vorhänge und der Teppich passten wunderbar zu den apricotfarbenen Tapeten. Das Zimmer wirkte warm und freundlich während die Sonne durch die großen Fenster schein.   
Aber trotzdem konnte sich Shuichi nicht wohl fühlen. Yuki rauchte schon wieder. Er hatte sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf einen der beiden Stühle gesetzt. Shuichi beobachtete ihn. Wenn man von seinen Fingerspitzen absah, die die Zigarettenasche achtlos in einen Pappbecher stieß, saß er völlig bewegungslos da. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen streichelten sein blondes Haar, doch er schien es gar nicht zu registrieren. Shuichi fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er hasste dieses Schweigen. Doch mit Yuki reden zu wollen, brachte auch nichts, das hatte er nach mehreren Versuchen gestern Abend und Nacht festegestellt. Bei jedem Versuch hatte sein Lebensgefährte ihn aufgefordert, den Mund zu halten. Mehrmals. Yuki wollte nicht reden. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Doch Shuichi wollte reden. Er wollte wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Warum er so darauf erpicht war, wieder in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung zurückzukehren. Warum er alles auf eigene Faust regeln wollte. "Yuki...", begann er vorsichtig. "Sag jetzt nichts", erwiderte sein rauchendes Gegenüber mit grimmigem Unterton.   
"Ich will nur den Grund wissen. Warum willst du unbedingt zurück, wo du doch weißt, wie gefährlich der Typ ist!"  
"Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe meine Gründe. Du wirst zurück zu deinen Eltern gehen", knurrte Yuki ihn an. "Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich auf diese Art loswerden, hast du dich geschnitten". Ein böses Grinsen zeigte, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. "Du gehörst mir, erinnerst du dich? Ich werde dich nicht so einfach allein lassen". Er pirschte sich von hinten an den blonden Autor heran und umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen. Yuki entkam seiner Umklammerung, indem aufstand und zum Fenster ging. "Ich will nicht mehr, dass du bei mir wohnst, verstehst du? Geh dahin wo du hergekommen bist".  
Shuichi senkte seinen Kopf, so dass die pinken Haarsträhnen seine Augen verdeckten. "Ich verstehe". Schnell packte er seine paar Habseligkeiten zusammen und verließ das Hotelzimmer, um Yuki dieses Mal nicht die Chance zu geben, ihn weinen zu sehen.  
Hiro zupfte lustlos an einer Gitarrensaite. Er war ohnehin schlecht gelaunt, weil er das Wochenende ohne Ayaka-chan verbringen musste. Fujisaki fummelte an der Elektronik herum. Nur ab und zu war sein grüner Schopf oberhalb der Tastatur des Keyboards auszumachen. K putze wie jeden Tag liebevoll seine Magnum. Shuichi kam schon wieder zu spät. Wieder schwenkte Hiro seinen Blick zur Uhr. Jetzt wurde es aber langsam Zeit. Wie auf Stichwort kam ein pinker Strubbelkopf durch die Tür. (natürlich nicht nur der Kopf ^_^) ‚Na endlich', sagte Hiro in Gedanken. ‚Dann können wir ja endlich anfangen'.  
"You are late!", bemerkte K mit gespieltem Ärger und richtete seine frisch polierte Waffe auf Shuichi. "Hör auf mit dem Unsinn", murrte Shuichi. Dann warf er seinen Rucksack achtlos auf den Boden und begab sich ohne Umschweife in die Kabine.   
  
"Das war dein Einsatz! Das ist jetzt schon das elfte Mal!", fauchte Fujisaki. Dann, etwas sanfter: "Was ist denn nur los mit dir heute?!". Shuichi gab einen brummenden Laut von sich. "Ich glaube ich kann heute keine Liebeslieder singen". Hiro senkte den Kopf. Er wusste Bescheid. Shuichis Krise konnte nur etwas mit Yuki zu tun haben. "Verschieben wir die Aufnahme eben, zwing dich nicht dazu, das hat heute wohl keinen Sinn".   
Sakano fuhr nervös dazwischen: "Aber wir haben einen engen Terminplan einzuhalten! Wir können nicht einfach...". Durch Hiros ärgerlichen Blick wurde er zum Schweigen gebracht. Shuichi stand wie ein Häufchen Elend hinter dem Mikro.   
"No Problem!". K schwang seine Kanone einmal um den Zeigefinger. "Wir schaffen das schon. Dann lassen wir eben eine Konzertprobe ausfallen. Improvisiert kommt das ganze sowieso besser rüber." Er zeigte der Crew ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem er einen Großteil seiner weißen Zähne entblößte. Der blauhaarige Producer seufzte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn dagegen anzugehen. "Ok, Schluss für heute", verkündete Sakano ergeben. Wortlos schlich sich Shuichi aus der Kabine. Als Hiro seine Gitarre in den dazugehörigen Koffer getan hatte, stellte er fest, dass der Leadsänger schon verschwunden war. In Gedanken machte er sich eine Notiz, bei Yuki vorbei zu fahren, um ihn nach dem Grund für Shuichis Verhalten zu fragen. Und ihm bei Bedarf seine Faust ins Gesicht zu befördern.   
  
Shuichi registrierte gar nicht, was für ein schöner Frühlingstag es war. Die Kirschbäume zeigten schon die ersten Blüten, die Krokusse schoben sich aus dem saftigen grünen Gras hervor. Die Sonne erweckte mit ihrer Wärme alles wieder zum Leben und ließ den Kreislauf der Werdens und Vergehens wieder neu beginnen. Eigentlich war heute ein ausgesprochen schöner Tag, sehr warm für einen Märztag. Shuichi scharrte mit einem Fuß auf dem Kiesweg des Parks, während er auf einer weißen Bank saß. Warum war Yuki nur so gemein zu ihm? Warum wollte er unbedingt wieder in die Wohnung zurück, wo der Stalker doch jederzeit eindringen konnte. Und warum konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr mit den Füßen den Boden berühren? Erschreckt stellte Shuichi fest, dass er mit den Füßen eine tiefe Kuhle unter die Bank gescharrt hatte. Um ihn herum im Umkreis von etwa einem Meter hatte er einen kleinen Wall aus Kies errichtet.   
"Shu-i-chi!". Eine Stimme erklang direkt neben seinem Ohr. Ein Mann mit grünen Haaren und Sonnenbrille griente ihn freudig an. "Was machst du da? Ah! Schau mal Kumagorou! Shuichi hat dir eine Burg gebaut! Willst du spielen? Ja? Dann geh, ich rede so lange mit meinem Freund". Beschwingt unterhielt sich Ryuichi mit seinem rosa Plüschhäschen. Dann setzte er es in Shuichis Kiesgrube und sich selbst neben Shuichi auf die Bank. "Was machst du denn hier so alleine?", fragte er mit seiner munteren Stimme. Shuichi lächelte gequält. "Ich habe grade Streit mit Yuki. Er will nicht mehr, das ich bei ihm wohne".  
"Da hast du wohl zu viel gegessen! Du hast ihm bestimmt seine Süßigkeiten weggegessen! Stimmts?".  
"Nicht so ganz", erwiderte der Jüngere. "Aber ich habe ihn wohl mit meiner Hysterie genervt". Ryuichi sah ihn verständnislos an. "Hysterie... Ja ich glaube auch, du solltest was dagegen einnehmen, das kann schnell zur Lungenentzündung werden!". Shuichi seufzte. Ryuichis Japanisch-Kenntnisse waren wirklich nicht die besten, er brachte schon wieder alles durcheinander. Doch er nahm es ihm nicht übel. "Ich glaube kaum, dass man dagegen was einnehmen kann...". Ryuichi wurde bleich. "Was?! Mein Shuichi ist so schwer krank?". Er fing haltlos an zu weinen. "Ich will nicht, dass Shuichi stirbt!!". Lautes Schluchzen und laufende Tränenbäche unterstützten das Heulkonzert.   
Shuichi lächelte. "Ich sterbe doch nicht". Er legte Ryuichi beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich muss nur mit Yuki reden. Dann geht es mir auch wieder gut."   
  
Die Wohnung war unaufgeräumt und schmutzig von den Straßenschuhen der Polizeibeamten gewesen. Geschlagene zwei Stunden hatte Yuki damit verbracht, Ordnung zu machen. Schweigend sah er sich um. Kahles Parkett, schlichte Möblierung, nur ein Bild mit moderner Kunst an der Wand. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles kalt vor. Leere, als ob etwas fehlte, das dieser kühlen Umgebung Wärme verlieh. Er hatte sich jahrelang in seiner Wohnung wohl gefühlt. Auch in seiner vorherigen, die ungefähr genauso ausgesehen hatte. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich alles stumpf und taub an. Obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher fühlen sollte. Die Polizei hatte ihm ein Hochsicherheitsschloss eingebaut. Yuki nahm den vollen Aschenbecher vom Tisch und ging in die Küche. Dort trat er mit einem Fuß auf das Pedal vom Treteimer und schüttete die vielen Zigarettenstummel sowie die kalte Asche hinein. Dann zog er eine Schachtel aus seiner Hemdtasche, um den Aschenbecher erneut zu füllen. Als er die Asche von der frischen Glut trennte, fiel sein Blick auf nun leere Kristallschale. Shuichi... Du sagst doch immer ich rauche zuviel... Er drückte die nur zur Hälfte gerauchte Kippe mit dem Daumen aus. Du hast recht.  
Die Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er war jedoch nicht gewillt, zu öffnen. Yuki Eiri war heute für niemanden zu sprechen. Auch nicht für Touma Seguchi. Da mochte er klopfen und rufen so viel er wollte. "Sturkopf", schrie die ärgerliche männliche Stimme von draußen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte der blonde Präsident von NG Productions resigniert aufgegeben. Lustlos warf sich Yuki auf seine graue Eckcouch. Wenn das Wetter so wäre wie seine Laune, dann müsste dunkler Nebel die Stadt bedecken. Doch draußen herrschte ein herrlicher Frühlingstag, der von so viel Aktivität und Lebenslust erzählte. Kurzum stand Yuki auf und zog die Vorhänge zu.   
Plötzlich fuhr er herum. Er hatte etwas im Augenwinkel gesehen. Oder war es nur eine optische Täuschung? Langsam ging er auf die Küche zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Dort war alles so wie er hinterlassen hatte. Die Zigarettenschachtel lag auf dem Tisch, der Aschenbecher war geleert. Aber... er hatte inzwischen doch schon wieder eine geraucht? Zornesfalten bildeten sich zwischen seinen Augen. Seine Wut steigerte sich noch mehr, als er die gläserne Vase auf der Arbeitsplatte sah, in der die sechs roten Rosen standen. Yuki hatte sie noch am selben Tag, wo er sie erhalten hatte, in den Mülleimer befördert. Jetzt war ein Rosenkopf abgerissen und lag neben der Vase. Ein zweiter war geknickt, baumelte aber noch lose am Stengel. Unter die Blumenvase war ein Brief mit Siegel geklemmt.   
Unsanft entsiegelte Yuki den Brief. Nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Das übliche uninteressante Liebesgeplänkel. Viel mehr interessierte es ihn, wie der Typ hier hereingekommen war...  
  
Shuichi hatte sich von Ryuichi verabschiedet und wollte den Park verlassen. Trotz aller Bemühungen von Kumagorou war seine Laune nicht besser geworden. Trübsinnig schubste er mit dem Fuß einen Kiesel weg. Gleich war er am Ende des Parks angekommen . Missmutig stapfte er der Zivilisation entgegen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versenkt. Plötzlich zuckte er leicht zusammen. Da hatte sich etwas bewegt. Undeutlich konnte er hinter einem Busch einen Schatten ausmachen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, bis sie ins Rennen ausarteten. Völlig außer Atem erreichte Shuichi die Hauptstraße und blickte sich mannhaft um. Hinter ihm stand eine junge Frau, die vor seinem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zurückschreckte. Ihr Kind klammerte sich am Bein seiner Mutter fest und war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Shuichi lachte peinlich berührt, bevor er sich entschuldigte. Nachdem die Mutter und ihr Kleines wieder ihrer Wege gegangen waren, warf Shuichi noch einen beunruhigten Blick in den Park zurück. Niemand war zu sehen. Das musste Einbildung gewesen sein. Aber hatte er im Park nicht Schritte hinter sich gehört? Systematisch suchte er die Umgebung nach etwas verdächtigem ab. Der einzige der, der dabei verdächtig aussah war allerdings er selbst. Als Shuichi erkannte, wie albern er sich doch aufführte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Yukis Wohnung. Er wollte noch einmal mit ihm reden. Diesmal würde er ihm zuhören, und wenn er sich mit Handschellen an Yukis kettete. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wo er das nötige Hilfsmittel bekommen konnte. Vor einem Fahrradshop hielt er an, und besah sich die Fahrradschlösser. Ob man hier auch Handschellen kaufen konnte? Er schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf, um diese absurden Pläne zu vergessen. Hinter sich hörte er eine Person, die ruckartig stehen blieb. Krampfhaft versuchte Shuichi den kalten Schauer zu ignorieren, der ihm über den Rücken lief. Nein, er würde sich jetzt nicht umdrehen. Er ballte die Fäuste in den Hosentaschen und rannte los. Doch sein Verfolger war schnell und ließ sich nicht so leicht abhängen. Gehetzt flüchtete er über die Straße, doch die Schritte waren immer noch hinter ihm. Wenigstens kam gerade kein Auto, dem er hätte ausweichen müssen. Plötzlich quietschten Reifen und der Gestank von verbranntem Gummi machte sich breit. Der weiße LKW, der eben noch am Straßenrand geparkt hatte, raste auf ihn zu. Wie angewurzelt blieb Shuichi stehen, unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion...  
  
"Naaa, Kumagorou, das wäre ja fast schief gegangen", hörte er Ryuichis verstellte Stimme aus der Entfernung. Warum konnte er nichts sehen? Richtig, er hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen. Unter Schmerzen verzog Shuichi das Gesicht und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihm angesichts der aufgeschürften Unterarme nicht gerade leicht fiel. Er spürte, wie ihm die Haare feucht am Kopf klebten, der schmerzte wie die Hölle. Er musste sich beim Sturz auch den Kopf angeschlagen haben. Als ihn das Schwindelgefühl langsam wieder verließ, war er auch schon gewillt, seine Augen zu öffnen. Panik ergriff ihn, als er blinzelte, aber nichts sehen konnte. "Sakuma-san!", keuchte er.   
  
Ungeduldig saß Yuki im Warteraum der Notaufnahme. Das große Zimmer verfügte über unbequeme Swingerstühle, zwei große Fenster, die bis zum Boden gingen und einige künstliche Zimmerpflanze. Yuki rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, während er das Zimmer begutachtete, in dem sie nun schon fast eine Stunde warteten. Hiro wippte unruhig hin und her. Touma blätterte angespannt in einer der herumliegenden Zeitungen, aber er nahm den Inhalt nicht wirklich wahr. Ryuichi knetete die Arme seines rosa Häschens zu Brei. Selten hatte Yuki den Sänger von Nittle Grasper so ernst gesehen. Sein Blick schweifte zu den anderen Leuten im Warteraum. Außer ihnen befand sich nur eine Mutter mit Kind und ein älterer Mann darin. Das kleine Mädchen hatte einen dicken Verband um den Daumen und weinte fürchterlich. Blut sickerte bereits durch den provisorischen Verband. Lange würden die beiden wohl nicht mehr warten müssen, auch wenn sie gerade eben erst gekommen waren. Der ältere Mann schien es nicht so eilig zu haben, denn den Schlauch, der aus seiner Nase zu einem Katheter führte, schien er schon länger zu tragen. Eine Narbe prangte auf seiner Nase, die kontinuierlich nässte. Ständig tupfte der Mann sich die wunde Stelle ab.   
Yuki zündete sich seine zweitletzte Zigarette an und fluchte leise, als die Schwester kam, jedoch nur das kleine Mädchen nebst Mutter aufrief und ihm zum wiederholten Male das Rauchen verbot. Entnervt drückte er seine Kippe in einem der großen Blumentöpfe aus. Wie lange wollten die Ärzte Shuichi noch untersuchen? Touma warf seine Zeitschrift wieder auf einen der niedrigen mintgrünen Tische zurück und seufzte kaum hörbar, während er ein Bein über das andere schlug und nervös damit wippte. Hiro hatte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Lange würde er diese Anspannung nicht mehr aushalten. Gerade als er meinte, platzen zu müssen, kam die Schwester abermals herein und bat einen Angehörigen von Shindou Shuichi herein. "Aber bitte nur einen zur Zeit".  
Gleichzeitig sprangen Hiro und Yuki auf. Sofort warfen sie sich scharfe Blicke zu. "Du hast schon genug Ärger gemacht, Freundchen", knurrte Hiro während er ihn mit einem leichten Schubs zurückhalten wollte. Yuki packte ihn unsanft am Handgelenk und stieß eine kaum hörbare Drohung aus. Währenddessen stürmte Ryuichi an ihnen vorbei, und erklärte der Schwester freudig, dass er zu besagtem Patienten gehöre. "Shindou Shuichi ist ein guter Freund von mir und Kumagorou!" Mit verstellter Stimme fuhr er fort: "Jaa~ Shuichi ist mein Freund!". Leicht pikiert starrte die Schwester den rosa Stoffhasen an, bat den exzentrischen Sänger dann aber ins Krankenzimmer. Sie machte sich im Geiste einen Vermerk, die beiden nicht zulange Zeit alleine zu lassen.   
Yuki und Hiro standen immer noch wie versteinert in ihrer Umklammerung. "Unmöglich", kam es erstaunt wie aus einem Mund. Touma lachte mit belegter Stimme. "Wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich der Dritte". Der jugendlich aussehende Mittdreißiger stütze kapitulierend den Kopf in eine Hand. Das hatten sie nun davon.  
  
"Und jetzt folgen Sie bitte meinem Finger". Die ältere Ärztin führte ein paar langsame Bewegungen durch und ließ diese von Shuichis Blick verfolgen. "Sehen sie Punkte, Streifen, Schnee, einen weißen oder grauen Schleier?"  
"Nein", antwortete ihr Patient wahrheitsgemäß.   
"Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Dabei wurde das Gehirn gequetscht und wie bei jeder Quetschung entsteht eine Schwellung, die in Ihrem Fall den Sehnerv beeinträchtigt hat. Die Erscheinung ist aber nur temporär, wie sie sehen", erklärte sie lächelnd. Shuichi lächelte zurück. "Ja, zum Glück sehe ich es. Darf ich dann auch wieder..."  
"Nein, Sie bleiben schön hier", befahl die Ärztin im strengen Tonfall, als Shuichi Anstalten machte, seine Beine aus dem Krankenbett zu schwingen. "Mindestens die Nacht über will ich Sie noch beobachten. Keine Widerrede!", sprach's und schloss die Tür von außen.. Shuichi seufzte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Ryuichi hatte sich während der Visite ruhig verhalten und mit seinem Häschen gespielt. "Sag mal Shuichi, warum bist du vorhin auf die Straße gelaufen?". Der Angesprochene setzte einen finsteren Blick auf. "Ich wurde verfolgt", antwortete er kurz angebunden. Sprechen war nicht gut. Es erhöhte den normalen Basisschmerz, der seit seinem Unfall immer in seinem Schädel brummte.   
"Verfolgt?", fragte Ryuichi erstaunt. "Also ich hab niemanden gesehen, als ich dir heimlich hinterher gegangen bin". Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Insgeheim fluchte Shuichi über seine Dummheit. "Dann warst du also der geheime Verfolger?!", rief er aus.   
"Hai!", erwiderte sein Gegenüber erfreut. Schlagartig wurde Ryuichis Blick ernst. "Aber da ist noch dieser LKW. Er ist mit einem Affenzahn davongerast, nachdem er dich fast umgebracht hat. Das war kein Unfall. Also was ist los, Shuichi?". Sakuma Ryuichi hatte die kindliche Seite seines Wesens völlig in den Hintergrund geschoben. Er war ernstlich besorgt, und jetzt wollte er wissen, was Sache war.   
Shuichi antwortete nicht sofort. "Stalking" 


	5. Fifth Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 5/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Nicht viel Inhalt, aber noch ein Brief *gg*  
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
Tuesday - Fifth Letter  
  
Ryuichi hatte Shuichi versprechen müssen, bei niemandem ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Die Reporter zerrissen sich ohnehin schon das Maul über Yukis Auszug und jetzt auch über seinen Unfall, wenn auch inoffiziell. Er bezweifelte, dass Seguchi-san die Schlagzeilen noch lange zurückhalten konnte. Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass der Fall bald geklärt war.   
Yuki war gestern nicht mehr lange geblieben. Viel geredet hatte er auch nicht. Aber er konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihm der ganze Vorfall sehr leid tat. "Ich will mich nie wieder mit dir streiten", hatte er gesagt. "Ich dachte, es wäre richtig, was ich tue. Und damit habe ich dich in Gefahr gebracht." Yuki hatte nicht geweint. Aber er war kurz davor gewesen. Ihm selbst waren die Tränen nur so über die Wangen gelaufen, als er Yukis traurige Augen gesehen hatte. Sie würden fürs Erste bei Shuichis Familie unterkommen, bis sie eine Lösung gefunden hätten. Ihre beiden "Freunde" von der Polizei waren auch schon informiert. Amano und Hironobu hatten Yukis Meinungsänderung begrüßt, auch wenn es dadurch länger dauern würde, bis der Täter gefasst war. "Der Stalker wird ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn er Ihre Spur nicht mehr verfolgen kann", hatte Amano mit einem schiefen Grinsen bemerkt. Hironobu hatte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick ermahnt, das Ganze nicht ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. "Er wird sicher nicht damit rechnen, dass Sie bei Shindou-sans Familie wohnen. Zumal er wohl keine Informationen über Ihren... Lebensgefährten hat."  
Mit den Wünschen für eine baldige Genesung und dem Versprechen ein besonderes Auge auf das Haus der Shindous zu haben, hatten sich die Beiden dann auch verabschiedet. Jetzt wartete Shuichi nur auf den Oberarzt, damit er die Entlassung ausschrieb.  
  
Yuki packte alles zusammen, was er mitnehmen wollte. Shuichi hatte ihn angerufen und gebeten, ihn abzuholen, damit sie zu ihm fahren könnten. Er raffte die Schlüssel für seinen schwarzen Sportwagen und setzte eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf. Ihm war der Gedanke unbehaglich mit Shuichi bei dessen Familie einzuziehen. Aber es schien im Moment tatsächlich die sicherste Lösung zu sein. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fünf Uhr nachmittags. Jetzt sollte sich besser sich beeilen, Shuichis Anruf war schon fast eine Stunde her...  
  
Frau Shindou war gerade beim abwaschen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Eilig griff sie nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich die Hände, während sie zur Tür eilte. Das mussten Shuichi und sein Freund, dieser Schriftsteller sein. Wie sie sich zusammen in Shu-chans kleines Zimmer quetschen wollten, war ihr schleierhaft. Aber junge Leute sind ja flexibel. Sie öffnete die Tür und sollte recht behalten. Davor standen Ihr Sohn (mit Halskrause) und Yuki Eiri. Der blonde Autor überragte Shuichi um einen ganzen Kopf. Zu ihrem Erstaunen verbeugte er sich und stellte sich vor. Gutaussehend war er ja und höflich noch dazu. Ihre Befürchtungen, dass Shuichi einen Prominenten mit Star-Allüren ins Haus schleppte waren offensichtlich unbegründet. Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln bat sie die beiden herein. Als erstes bemerkte sie, wie große Sorgen sie sich um Shuichi gemacht hatte. "Ja, ich weiß, ich höre mich an wie eine Glucke, aber ich bin nun mal deine Mutter", feixte sie auf Shuichis leicht pikierten Blick. "Gibt's was neues, Mama?", wollte Shuichi wissen.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, Shu-chan". Sie machte eine kleine Pause, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht auf Shuichis Tadel wegen des alten Spitznamens einzugehen. "Aber da ist was komisches mit der Post gekommen". Sie zog einen Brief aus dem Poststapel. "Der ist an Sie gerichtet", sagte sie zu Yuki. Sie hielt ihm einem Brief mit rotem Wachssiegel entgegen.   
  
Yuki riss Frau Shindou den Brief aus der Hand. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er ihn und las ihn durch. "Nein", flüsterte er dann. "Das darf nicht wahr sein". Shuichi stand wie paralysiert daneben. Frau Shindou verstand nun gar nichts mehr. "Eine schlechte Nachricht?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Die schlechteste, die möglich ist", murmelte Shuichi, während er sich langsam seiner Halskrause entledigte.   
  
Diese Nacht schliefen sie noch bei Shindous. Die Freude Shuichis, mit Yuki gemeinsam in seinem kleinen Bett zu schlafen war jäh getrübt worden. Der Stalker mit seinen Drohungen hing über ihnen wie ein Damoklesschwert. Beide konnten nicht einschlafen. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie beide der gleiche Gedanke wach: Woher hatte er das gewusst? 


	6. Sixth Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 6/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Die Lage spitzt sich zu...  
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
Wednesday – Sixth Letter  
  
Dieses ständige Hin und her brachte wohl doch nichts, der Stalker schien jeden ihrer Schritte genau vorhersehen zu können. Shuichi fragte sich, ob er sie vielleicht beobachtete oder die Telefone abhörte. Dazu musste der Typ aber ein technisches Genie sein. Wer war er?   
Yuki telefonierte gerade auf seinem Handy. Touma Seguchi war besorgt und hatte heute schon das dritte mal angerufen. Im Moment befanden sie sich immer noch bei Shindous im Haus. Shuichi hatte für heute alle Termine abgesagt, was bei Sakano auf keine große Begeisterung traf. So sickerte die Info natürlich auch zu Seguchi durch und dieser telefonierte nun schon den halben Tag mit Yuki.   
Shuichi atmete tief durch, wobei er schon wieder (oder immer noch) Zigarettenrauch in die Lungen zog. Yukis Zigarettenschachtel musste schon wieder fast leer sein, er rauchte eine nach der anderen. Langsam aber sicher wurde es Zeit, dass der Typ gefasst wurde, bevor Yuki noch an Lungenkrebs starb. Shuichi bemerkte den Zynismus in seinen Gedanken und verzog das Gesicht. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. Touma Seguchi würde eine Telefonrechnung mit sechsstelliger Summe haben, (Anm.: in Yen wohlgemerkt) wenn er so weitermachte. Verärgert deutete er auf seine Armbanduhr, um Yuki einen Wink mit dem sprichwörtlichen Zaunpfahl zu geben. Dieser zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. So einfach ließ sich Touma nicht abschütteln.   
„Nein, wir werden wieder in meine Wohnung gehen", sprach Yuki in den Hörer. „Ja... Nein, wir werden nicht zu dir kommen. ... Warum? Wir wollen da niemanden mehr mit reinziehen. ... Was soll das denn heißen? ... Natürlich vertrauen wir dir, aber... Du bist ein Dummkopf!... Nein das wirst du nicht tun, wir haben schon Polizeischutz! ... Der Wagen steht hier vorm Haus. ... Wär ja noch schöner, wenn die uns ständig belagern würden. ... Ja, ich mache auch was ich will, denk mal an!" Yuki war schon *leicht* gereizt. Diese übertriebene Sorge brachte ihn langsam zur Weißglut. Endlich schien das Gespräch zu einem Ende zu kommen. „Ja, bis dann". Ohne sich zu verabschieden legte er auf. Shuichi hasste es immer, mit Yuki zu telefonieren, denn bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war Yuki schon weg. Doch statt ihn endlich mal auf diese Unart anzusprechen, fragte er: „Was wollte Seguchi-san?"  
„Er wollte, dass wir zu ihm ziehen. Und er wollte uns seine Gorillas als Leibwache andrehen", brummte Yuki und machte Anstalten, sich erneut eine Zigarette anzustecken.   
„Lass das", befahl Shuichi ernst. „Du wirst noch krank".   
„Das einzige, was mich krank macht, ist dieser Typ." Yuki entzündete das Feuerzeug und sog die Glut ein. „Ich habe gesagt, lass das!", schrie Shuichi und fegte ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Wütend trat er die glimmende Kippe aus. Yukis Blick war kühl, die Arme verschränkt. Aufgebracht über seinen Ausbruch schien er aber nicht zu sein. Aber er wollte etwas von Shuichi. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf. „Die ganze Sache hat mich wohl mehr mitgenommen, als ich dachte". Yuki lockerte seinen Blick. „Schon gut", sagte er nur. Aber Shuichi wusste, dass Yuki seine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte. Er nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Lass uns gehen".   
Frau Shindou hatte unbemerkt um die Ecke gespäht. Zufrieden lächelte sie. Offenbar waren Shuichi und sein Freund in der Lage, Konflikte schnell zu beseitigen. Die beiden passten wirklich sehr gut zusammen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es mit ihnen noch lange gut gehen würde.   
  
„Warum musst du jedesmal den ganzen Hausrat mitnehmen?", fragte Yuki. Eine Augenbraue zuckte, als sein Blick auf den prall gefüllten Rucksack Shuichis fiel.   
„Naja, wenn ich schon mal zu hause bin, nehme ich gleich alles mit, was ich bisher immer vermisst habe, weil es noch hier war!"  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du DAS vermisst hast". Yuki deutete auf die orangefarbene Leuchte in Gummibärchenform, die aus dem Rucksack hervorlugte.   
„Ich habe es nur nie erwähnt", verteidigte sich Shuichi. „Außerdem hab ich die von meiner Schwester zum Geburtstag gekriegt. Die hat Erinnerungswert!"  
Yuki runzelte leicht angewidert die Stirn. „Eins schwöre ich dir: Die kommt NICHT ins Schlafzimmer!", sagte er mit drohendem Unterton und schloss das Auto auf.  
„Naa, Yuki. Du kannst einem alles verderben. Die hätte doch so gut in die Fensterbank gepasst".   
„Nicht in meine Fensterbank." Yuki platzierte sich hinters Steuer, während Shuichi sich in den Beifahrersitz lümmelte. „So gemein. Ich kritisiere ja auch nicht deine moderne Kunst an der Wand". Unbeirrt führte Yuki den Wagen durch die Straßen. „Das IST wenigstens Kunst."   
Schweigend starrte der Jüngere aus dem Fenster, während die Häuser an ihm vorbeizogen. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Wir haben doch eigentlich ganz andere Probleme..."  
Yuki hielt an einer roten Ampel und sah Shuichi an. „Ah. Aber grübeln bringt nichts. Wir können im Moment nichts tun, außer abzuwarten." Yuki bog um die letzte Ecke und bemerkte die Menschentraube, die sein Haus belagerte.   
„Was zur Hölle..."  
„Reporter", beantwortete er Shuichis ungestellte Frage. „Irgendwas muss durchgesickert sein"  
„Die wollen jetzt bestimmt eine Stellungnahme zu den Gerüchten", seufzte Shuichi.  
„Werden sie bekommen. Aber nicht von mir", knurrte Yuki und parkte außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der Journalisten. Dann setzte er seine große schwarze Sonnenbrille auf und stieg aus dem Wagen. Shuichi trottete ihm hinterher. Erst relativ spät bemerkten die Fotografen die Ankunft der beiden, doch als sie die beiden erspäht hatten, kamen sie ihnen entgegen gelaufen. Das Blitzlichtgewitter drohte, sie zu erblenden. Neugierige Zeitungsautoren stellten Fragen über irgendwelche Drohbriefe und Polizeischutz. Leider bekamen sie lediglich ein „Kein Kommentar" zu hören. Irgendwie schafften es Yuki und Shuichi, sich durch die Menschenmassen zu drängeln. An der Haustür bat Yuki die Reporter dann höflich, sich bitte zurückzuziehen, da es hier keine Story gäbe. Doch die Sensationsjäger mochten das nicht so recht glauben. Erst Shuichis Eingreifen konnte die Journalisten zurücktreiben. „Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen", erklärte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, „aber ich habe gehört, dass eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre eine Klage wegen Hausfriedensbruch nach sich ziehen kann."   
Wie Kinder, denen man einen Zoobesuch verboten hat, zogen die Reporter ab. Ob sie wirklich wegfuhren, war fraglich, aber sie würden ihnen wenigstens nicht bis ins Schlafzimmer folgen.   
Oben an der Haustür angekommen, wartete schon eine unschöne Überraschung. „Hätt' ich mir ja denken können", brummte Yuki und riss den am Türknauf baumelnden Brief herunter. „Was steht drin?", wollte Shuichi wissen.   
„Jetzt wird's heiß. Vergiss unser Treffen nicht! In tiefer Verehrung, Seal", las der Schriftsteller vor.   
„Es wird heiß?", hakte Shuichi nach. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich möchte nicht wissen, was der Typ für Fantasien hat".  
„Ich auch nicht", sagte Yuki und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Ein lauter Knall kam aus dem Innern der Wohnung. Die heiße Druckwelle ließ das dicke Glas in der braunen Stahltür bersten. Die großen Splitter bohrten sich in Yukis linken Arm und Schulter. Von dem Luftdruck und den Glassplittern überwältigt, stürzte Yuki zu Boden. Entsetzt kniete sich Shuichi zu ihm hinunter. „Daijoubu", versicherte Yuki und verzog das Gesicht unter Schmerzen. Sein dunkles Hemd war schon nass von Blut, an den Stellen wo die Splitter eingedrungen waren. „Wie dieser Idiot schon gesagt hat... Es wird heiß", sagte er sarkastisch mit Blick auf den Wohnungsbrand und zog sich einen fünfzehn Zentimeter langen Glassplitter aus der Schulter.   
-----------------------------------------------------  
Kleines Comment für alle medizinischen Genies: Ja, ich weiß, man soll Gegenstände, die einem im Fleisch stecken, NICHT rausziehen aber Yuki andere fiktive Charas machen das halt immer, weil sie nicht wissen, dass man damit nur noch mehr Gewebe verletzt. :D Außerdem ist es so viel theatralischer. Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn Yuki mit einem 20 cm Glassplitter in der Schulter in Krankenhaus rennt? Uncool! 


	7. Last Letter

Titel: Stalking   
Teil: 7/7  
Autor: Shiva  
Email: shiva@anime.de  
Fanfiction (Gravitation)  
Rating: PG14  
Warnung: Öhhh, angst, death, aber auch teilweise silly...  
Kommentar: Ich sag hierzu nur ein Wort: Showdown!   
Pairing: Yuki / Shuichi  
Thursday - Last Letter  
  
"Yuki!" Shuichi erwachte mit einem Aufschrei.   
Hiro streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Badezimmer hervor. Er hatte eine rosafarbene Zahnbürste im Mund. "Gansch ruhisch, Shuischi, ihm gehtsch gut", nuschelte er. Dann verschwand er kurz im Bad und spuckte den Schaum aus. "Ich fahr dich nachher im Krankenhaus vorbei, ok? Aber erst mal guten Morgen!". Shuichi rieb sich die Augen . Er versuchte damit weniger die Müdigkeit als den Schreck aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben. "Ohayo", murmelte er.   
"Wohl schlecht geschlafen?" Hiro brachte es mal wieder auf den Punkt.   
"Mhh", bestätigte er nickend. "Ich habe geträumt, Yuki ist gestorben. Und ich konnte es nicht verhindern". Hiro winkte ab. "Das heißt doch gar nichts. Ihr seid gerade in einer schwierigen Situation, da sind solche Träume nicht verwunderlich".  
Shuichi seufzte und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. "Du hast wohl recht." Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort. "Du bist lieb, Hiro."  
Der langhaarige Gitarrist bekam über dieses *Geständnis* große Augen. "Womit hab ich das jetzt verdient?" Shuichi scharrte mit einem Zeh an Hiros Laminatboden. "Naja, du hast mich mal wieder aufgenommen und tröstest mich immer und bist einfach immer für mich da."   
Hiro grinste. "Ehrensache! Wir sind doch Freunde". Er trat an seinen Kollegen heran und wuschelte ihm kräftig durch den pinken Schopf. "Jetzt zieh dich an, putz dir die Zähne, dann gehen wir frühstücken und ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus. Yuki wird schon warten." Er deutete auf die weiße runde Wanduhr, die bereits ein Uhr nachmittags zeigte.  
  
Yuki hatte tatsächlich gewartet, denn sonderlich erfreut sah er nicht aus, als Shuichi sein Krankenzimmer betrat. "Du kommst spät", murmelte er als Begrüßung.  
"Gomen, Yuki. Ich habe verschlafen und Hiro hat mich nicht geweckt. Dafür hab ich dir auch was mitgebracht!". Shuichi streckte dem Patienten ein Körbchen mit frittierten Garnelen entgegen. "Hab ich vom Brunch mitgenommen", strahlte er.   
Yuki schien keinen Hunger zu haben, denn er bedankte sich nur und stellte das Körbchen beiseite. "Sie haben mich genäht", brummte er mit grimmigen Unterton. Er zog seinen grünen Krankenhauskittel über eine Schulter und zog das große Pflaster ab.   
Shuichi wich bei dem Anblick der frisch vernähten Wunde zurück. "So genau wollte ich's eigentlich nicht wissen", sagte er mit erzwungenem Lächeln. "Haben sie schon gesagt, wann du entlassen wirst?"  
"Eben nicht. Der Oberarzt will sich das noch mal ansehen". Yuki verschränkte die Arme und rutschte etwas tiefer in seine Kissen. Nun ging Shuichi ein Licht auf. "Daher also deine schlechte Laune". Der blonde Autor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Mein Zimmergenosse ist das Problem." Suchend sah sich Shuichi im Zimmer um. "Aber es ist doch keiner hier."  
"Hat zum Glück Besuch bekommen. Noch mehr Geschichten über Raucherbeine und Beinamputationen hätte ich nicht ertragen", sagte Yuki mit finsterem Blick. Ein gemeines Grinsen machte sich auf Shuichis Gesicht breit. "Du hast ihm erzählt, dass du rauchst, oder?".  
Sein Gegenüber nickte. "Alte Menschen können schrecklich sein". Yuki schüttelte sich.  
"Ich sage dir immer wieder, du rauchst zuviel. Jetzt bekommst du mal, was du verdienst.", fuhr Shuichi immer noch grinsend fort.   
"Halt die Klappe, kleiner Besserwisser". Yuki packte Shuichi am Kragen und brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen. Just in diesem Moment sprang die Zimmertür auf. Fast wäre dem Oberarzt die Krankenakte aus der Hand gefallen. Die Gesichtszüge der fünf Studenten, die ihn begleiteten, variierten zwischen unverschämtem Grinsen und blankem Entsetzen...  
  
Hironobu schlug die Tür des schwarzen Fords zu und schloss das Auto ab. Gelangweilt biss er in sein Anpan (Anm.: Teigtasche mit süßem Bohnenmus) und fragte Amano, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. "Wir können sie nicht rund um die Uhr bewachen. Diese Explosion ist vielleicht nur der Anfang."  
"In der Tat", erwiderte der jüngere Polizist mit einem abwesenden Nicken. "Aber wir können sie auch nicht frei herumlaufen lassen. Gerade diesen Yuki Eiri. Der Killer scheint sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren". Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort: "Wie kann man nur so krank sein".  
Hironobu zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er den letzten Bissen der süßen Teigtasche verschlang. "Die Welt ist nun mal schlecht. Dafür gibt es uns. Also lass uns reingehen und unsere Pflicht tun", sagte er mit einem Wink auf das vor ihnen liegende Hospital.   
"Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Ich hab was im Auto vergessen", meinte Amano und bat um die Autoschlüssel.   
Der ältere grinste. "Solange du mir nicht mit der Karre durchbrennst... Bis gleich, Amano-kun". Dann drehte er sich um und begab sich in das Krankenhaus.  
  
Shuichi hatte sich wieder anständig neben das Krankenbett gesetzt. Noch so eine Überraschung wie mit dem Oberarzt und seinem Gefolge wollten beide vermeiden. Zum Glück klopfte dieser Besucher vorher an, bevor er das Zimmer betrat. Auf ihre Bitte hin kam der Polizeibeamte Hironobu herein. Der Mann im mittleren Alter grüßte höflich, zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett heran und setzte sich. "Sie wissen sicher, warum ich hier bin, nicht wahr?", lächelte er. Shuichi beobachtete Yukis Blick. Warum nur musste er immer so mürrisch gucken, auch wenn er einer freundlichen Person gegenübersaß?   
"Ja", erwiderte Yuki nur. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Beamte ein bisschen mehr Konversation von Yuki erwartet, aber da war er an der absolut falschen Adresse. Daher schritt Shuichi in das Gespräch ein. "Wo haben Sie denn heute Ihren Partner gelassen, Hironobu-san?".  
"Der kommt gleich, er wollte nur etwas aus dem Auto holen. Aber da Sie's erwähnen... er ist schon ziemlich lange weg. Ich frage mich, was er so lange da macht." Hironobu lachte. "Vielleicht hat er eine hübsche Krankenschwester getroffen"  
Yuki war anscheinend immer noch nicht gewillt irgend etwas zu sagen, aber das war Shuichi schon gewohnt. Daher unterhielt er sich mit Hironobu über die Frauen und erzählte ihm von seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter. Und auch von Mika, Yukis Schwester. An dieser Stelle hätte Yuki eigentlich mehr sagen können. Aber Yuki war nun mal Yuki. Gerade als ihr Gesprächsthema leicht ins Schlüpfrige abglitt, klopfte es an der Tür und Amano lugte durch die Tür. "Gomen", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Ich habe jemanden aus meinem alten Jahrgang getroffen. Sie liegt hier gerade mit einem Beinbruch im Krankenhaus."  
Hironobu zwinkerte Shuichi zu. "Was habe ich Ihnen gesagt? Setz dich Amano-kun, damit wir anfangen können".  
Nach einem längeren Gespräch, bei dem Yuki und Shuichi noch einmal den gestrigen Abend schildern und versichern mussten, dass sie niemanden gesehen hätten, waren die beiden Polizeibeamten dann auch gewillt, wieder zu gehen. Erneut ärgerte sich Hironobu, dass Yuki Polizeischutz ablehnte. "Wenn er mich hätte töten wollen, hätte er es schon getan. Genug Möglichkeiten hatte er." Ein wirklich tolles Argument, dachte der ältere Beamte sarkastisch und runzelte die Stirn. Laut sagte er: "Nun gut, dann wollen wir Sie nicht weiter belästigen". Dann begann er wieder zu lächeln. "Ich will heute etwas früher Schluss machen, mein Sohn hat heute eine Theater-Aufführung mit seiner Schule. Passen Sie auf sich auf".   
"Ja, Sie auch", erwiderte Shuichi, bevor Hironobu die Tür hinter sich und seinem jüngeren Kollegen schloss.   
"Ja, Sie auch?", hakte Yuki mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach. "Der Mann ist Polizist. Der kann schon auf sich aufpassen. Im Gegensatz zu dir."  
  
Hiro zupfte lustlos an den Gitarrensaiten. Er hatte die Noten vor sich liegen, konnte ihnen aber kein Leben einhauchen. "Was ist los, Nakano-san?", wollte Fujisaki wissen. Er sah besorgt aus. Mit seinem ausgezeichneten Gehör bemerkte er sofort, wenn Hiro anders spielte als sonst.   
"Gib dir etwas mehr Mühe, Nakano-kun!", bat Sakano während er wild mit den Armen wedelte. Seine Stimme war kurz davor, sich zu überschlagen. "Das Loveletter- Album muss in einem Monat fertig sein!"  
"Ruhig Blut, Sakano." K hatte dem Producer beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. "It's all right! Hiro fängt sich schon wieder!"  
Der braunhaarige Gitarrist seufzte. "Ich hoffe es..."  
"Ich auch." Mit einem geübten Griff holte K seine langläufige Magnum aus seinem Schulterholster und drückte sie Hiro an die Schläfe. "Und jetzt spiel!"  
  
Ein lauter Knall schreckte Yuki und Shuichi im Krankenzimmer des Hospitals auf. Wenige Sekunden später waren schon Alarmsirenen und verschiedene Martinshörner im Einsatz. Shuichi lugte aus der Tür, um nachzusehen, was denn da los sei. Ärzte liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gänge.   
"Müssen wir evakuieren?", rief einer. "Nein", bekam er zur Antwort, "Der Brand ist nur auf dem Parkplatz". Die Erleichterung war dem jüngeren Arzt anzusehen. Aber was war da geschehen? Shuichi kam nicht mehr zum Fragen.  
"Gibt es irgendwelche Opfer?", wollte der jüngere Arzt wissen. So jung wie er war, kam er wohl gerade frisch aus der Universität. Der ältere berichtete kurz und professionell: "Zwei Männer. Vermutlich zwei Polizisten in Zivil."  
Shuichi erstarrte. Taumelnd begab er sich in das Krankenzimmer zurück. Yuki hatte sich aufrecht im Bett hingesetzt und sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment hinausspringen. "Was ist los?", wollte er wissen. Erst jetzt schien Shuichi langsam zu realisieren, was geschehen war, denn der Zorn machte sich mehr und mehr in ihm breit. "Was passiert ist?", schrie er. "Dieses Arschloch hat sie umgebracht! Hironobu und Amano sind tot!"  
Ein Klopfen ließ Shuichi verstummen. Jetzt würde er von der Schwester eine handfeste Strafpredigt bekommen. Doch dem Klopfen folgte keine eintretende Schwester. Verwirrt ging Shuichi zur Tür. An der Außenseite hing ein Brief mit rotem Siegel. Wutentbrannt blickte Shuichi nach links und nach rechts, doch da war niemand. Außer einem Mann im schwarzen Mantel. Wohl ein Besucher, denn er ging in gemächlichem Schritt von dannen. ‚So einen Mantel will ich auch', dachte Shuichi. Erst jetzt durchzuckte es ihn wie einen Blitz. Das war der Typ, den er am Freitag aus dem Fahrstuhl hatte kommen sehen. "Stehenbleiben!", schrie Shuichi durch den gesamten Flur des Krankenhauses. Der Alarm war schon längst verklungen und die Schwestern streckten ihre Köpfe aus ihren Zimmern. Doch Shuichi nahm keine Notiz davon. Viel auffälliger war der Mann im schwarzen Mantel, der jetzt anfing zu rennen.  
"Ich bring dich um, du Schwein!" brüllte Shuichi und nahm die Verfolgung auf. (Anm.: OOC?)  
  
"Dieser Idiot!", fluchte Yuki und schälte sich aus den Bettlaken. Er war noch leicht wackelig auf den Beinen und stakste auf die offene Tür zu. Beruhigungsmittel sind keine gute Sache, wenn man sie nicht zwingend braucht. Scheinbar waren noch Reste davon im Körper. Mit einer unsanften Bewegung riss er den Brief vom Türknauf. Genauso unsanft öffnete er ihn und las die eine Zeile. "Frag die Schwester nach einem Brief mit rotem Siegel!"  
Yukis Beine zitterten, als er zum Schwesternzimmer ging. Er hatte ein absolut mieses Gefühl, zumal Shuichi den Kerl verfolgt hatte. Er betete insgeheim, dass sein Freund ihn nicht erreichen würde. Laut fragte er eine Schwester: "Wurde hier ein Brief mit rotem Siegel für mich abgegeben?" Er hatte es sogar geschafft, dass seine Stimme nicht bebte.   
"Ja, in der Tat", sagte die Schwester, nahm einen Brief vom Schreibtisch und reichte ihn Yuki. "Ich frage mich nur, warum er Ihnen den Brief nicht selbst gegeben hat". Die Schwester legte ein verschmitztes Grinsen an den Tag. "Aber ich kann es mir schon denken. Er ist zu schüchtern, um als Mann seine Bewunderung für Sie auszudrücken. Dabei leben Sie doch selbst mit einem Mann zusammen". Sie lachte. Yuki hörte ihre gescheiterten Versuche des Smalltalks gar nicht. Der Brief bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. In seiner Hilflosigkeit wusste er nichts anderes zu tun, als zu schreien. "Verflucht!"  
  
Sein Atem rasselte in seinen Lungen. Der Typ war gut trainiert und unverschämt schnell. Doch Shuichi war auch ein schneller Läufer und fest entschlossen sich nicht so schnell abhängen zu lassen. Er keuchte, als er um die Ecke in ein weniger lebhaftes Viertel bog. Hier waren die Häuser nur Baracken und die Gassen zwischen den hohen Häuserwänden selbst am Tage dunkel. Sie boten die idealen Verstecke für Verbrecher wie diesen Stalker. Shuichi kam zum Stehen. Er hatte ihn verloren. Keuchend stützte er die Hände auf die Knie und rang in ungleichmäßigen Zügen nach Luft. Er blickte sich um und sah einen Fetzen schwarzen Stoffs in einem durchlöcherten Maschendrahtzaun hängen. "Die Spur ist der Clou", grinste Shuichi, während er sich seinen Weg durch ein großes Loch bahnte. (Anm.: Wer kennt YDKJ? *gg*)   
Der Weg durch den Zaun führte in eine matschige Gasse und diese mündete in einen kleinen alten Schrottplatz. Hier standen nur wenige Autos, dafür um so mehr Konserven herum, um in der Witterung vor sich hin zu rosten. Shuichi hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es in Tokio solche Orte gab. Der Stalker musste hier sein. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn. War es Angst?  
Laufschritte hinter ihm ließen ihn herumschnellen, doch das einzige, was er sah war ein schwarzer Schatten, der sofort wieder hinter dem nächsten Berg Sperrmüll verschwand. Jetzt erst wurde Shuichi klar, wie töricht seine Verfolgung gewesen war. Niemand wusste wo er sich aufhielt, und jetzt war er ganz allein mit dem Mann, der bereits drei Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Da würde ihn ein vierter auf der Liste wohl auch nicht stören.   
Ja, das Gefühl war definitiv Angst, die gerade dabei war, sich in Panik zu steigern. Völlig konfus drehte sich Shuichi um die eigene Achse, damit sein Angreifer ihn nicht aus dem Hinterhalt niederstrecken konnte. Verzweifelt dachte er darüber nach, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch was, wenn der Mörder nur dort auf ihn wartete. Wie ein Tier in der Falle wusste Shuichi nicht, wohin er fliehen sollte. Immer wieder wandte er den Kopf in alle Richtungen, aus denen er ein Geräusch zu hören glaubte. Diese Anspannung, nicht zu wissen, wann und von wo der Angriff kommen würde, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Und dann war da diese Stille. Die unerträgliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die das Grauen anzukündigen schien. Schließlich hielt es Shuichi nicht mehr aus.   
"Warum versteckst du dich, du Feigling?", schrie er in die Geräuschlosigkeit des Schrottplatzes hinaus. "Komm heraus und zeig dich!"   
Fast hätte sich seine Stimme überschlagen. Er schluckte den harten Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und betete, dass er nicht sterben würde. Er hatte die Jagd begonnen. Doch nun war der Jäger zum Gejagten geworden und das Raubtier wartete nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, um seine Klauen in sein Opfer zu schlagen. Diese Erkenntnis der Aussichtslosigkeit ließ den Pegel seiner Furcht nur noch höher schlagen. Mutlos drängte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Schrottberg, um sich wenigstens diesen freizuhalten. Doch wenn der Stalker bewaffnet war, hatte er keine Chance.   
Da! Ein klapperndes Geräusch, dann eine schwarze Gestalt die vom Gipfel des Schrotthügels auf ihn hinabsprang und ihn mit einem beidhändigen Schlag niederstreckte. Shuichi sah nur noch verschwommen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Der Kerl hatte ihn hart am Rücken getroffen. Verzweifelt versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Doch die schwarze Gestalt war schneller und vor allem sehr kräftig. Das bekam der junge Mann mit einem Fußtritt zu spüren. Shuichi stöhnte. Er blinzelte und sah, wie der Mann in schwarz sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Auch spürte er, wie sein Kopf an den Haaren hochgezerrt wurde. Durch einen gezielten Schlag einer Handkante auf die Hauptvenen am Hals kam die Ohnmacht über ihn.   
Aus dem Krankenhaus zu entkommen war nicht leicht gewesen. Unbemerkt hatte er sich an den Schwestern vorbeischleichen müssen. Wenigstens war sein Ziel nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Nach einer viertel Stunde strammen Marsches stürmte Yuki das Gebäude von NG-Productions. Zielstrebig ging er auf das Tonstudio zu, wo Bad Luck für gewöhnlich seine Plattenaufnahmen durchführte.   
"Hey, Sie können doch nicht...", begann Sakano ärgerlich, bevor er sah, wer da das Studio betrat. Hiro und Fujisaki unterbrachen die Aufnahmen und kamen aus der schalldichten Kabine heraus. "Was gibt es, Yuki-san?", wollte er dann wissen.  
"Shuichi... war er hier?", fragte Yuki und erntete erstaunte Blicke. In Hiros Blick mischte sich Beunruhigung. "Er ist nicht... bei dir?". Yuki schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte dann: "Leihen Sie mir bitte ihren Wagen, K!". Bad Lucks Manager mit dem blonden Zopf holte einen Schlüsselbund aus seinem Jackett hervor, das er über einen herumstehenden Stuhl gehängt hatte. Gebannt starrte Yuki auf K's Schulterholster, in dem für alle offen sichtbar, seine langläufige Magnum steckte. Die ernste Stimme K's riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich nehme an, es ist wichtig. Bitte sehr." Dankend nahm Yuki die Schlüssel entgegen und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
"Halt!", ertönte Hiros Stimme. "Was ist los?"  
Yuki warf einen eiskalten Blick über die Schulter zurück, gab aber keine Antwort. Hiro war nahe daran, dem Schriftsteller an den Hals zu springen. Doch dazu sollte er nicht mehr kommen. Mit grober Schnelligkeit riss Yuki K die Magnum aus dem Schulterholster, stieß ihn Hiro und dem Rest der Truppe entgegen und ergriff die Flucht. Vorher stellte er aber noch von außen eine Stuhllehne schräg unter den Türknauf. (Trick 17!)  
"Dammned Idiot!", schimpfte K lautstark auf hinter ihm her, während er an der Tür rüttelte. "Da sind doch nur Leuchtkörper drin!"  
  
Shuichi stöhnte. Ihm tat alles weh und seine Beine wollten ihn längst nicht mehr tragen. Widerwillig schlug er langsam die Augen auf. Er sah alles verschwommen. Nur allmählich wurde seine Umgebung deutlich. Kahle graue Stahlwände und Säulen hoben sich vom Rest ab. Wütend er stellte fest, dass er an eine dieser Säulen gefesselt war. Auch noch stehend und mit Handschellen. Juhu, dachte er ironisch. Doch was war das? Eine Nähmaschine? Nein, viele Nähmaschinen. Wo zur Hölle war er hier?  
Shuichi erschrak fürchterlich, als direkt neben seinem Ohr eine Stimme laut wurde: "Ohayou! Na, gut geschlafen?"  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Shuichi entsetzt, als er seinen Entführer erkannte. "Ich dachte, Sie seien tot!"  
"Nicht ganz", erwiderte Amano grinsend und zeigte ihm ein Victory-Zeichen.  
Shuichi seufzte erleichtert. "Bin ich froh, dass sie hier sind! Haben sie einen Schlüssel für die Handschellen?"  
"Ja, hab ich", grinste der Polizist weiter und hielt den Schlüssel triumphierend in die Höhe. Jetzt erst erkannte Shuichi, dass Amano einen schwarzen Mantel trug und verfluchte sich für seine eigene Dummheit. "Sie waren es die ganze Zeit? SIE?"  
"Sieht wohl so aus". Amano zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Aber wie konnten Sie..."  
"Wie ich überlebt habe? Muss ich das jetzt alles erklären? Du willst doch nur Zeit schinden", maulte Amano. Shuichi lächelte müde. "Na ja es interessiert mich halt."  
"Du willst also, dass die Ausbreitung meines Plans das letzte ist, was du hörst? Nun guck doch nicht so entsetzt. Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich bei dir eine Ausnahme mache." Er griff in die Tasche seines schwarzen Mantels und zog ein Skalpell heraus. Vorsichtig enthüllte er die Klinge und schritt damit auf Shuichi zu. Grinsend drehte er das scharfe Gerät zwischen den Fingern und fuhr fort. "Das hab ich auch dem Krankenhaus geklaut, als ich einen Komapatienten in unser Auto geschafft habe. Das war bevor ich zu euch ins Krankenzimmer gekommen bin. Ich dachte, dass Hironobu ihn nicht bemerkt, wenn er unter der Decke auf der Rückbank liegt. Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Er hat ihn nicht gesehen. Na ja er hat sich ja auch nicht bewegt... Jedenfalls bin ich nach unserem Besuch bei euch mit ihm ins Auto zurück und habe ich mich unter einem Vorwand davon gemacht. Er hat auf mich gewartet und ich war so frei, das Knöpfchen zu drücken. Und da eine zweite männliche Leiche im Wagen gefunden wurde, dachten alle ich sei tot. Ich nehme an, das tun sie immer noch. Die Untersuchung des zahnärztlichen Befundes kann noch etwas dauern. Bis dahin habe ich genug Zeit, mich abzusetzen."   
Ab einem gewissen Punkt war dieses Grinsen nicht mehr zu ertragen. Shuichi blickte sich um. "Wo sind wir hier?"   
"In einer alten Textilfabrik."  
"Aha. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum der Stalker jedes Schloss geknackt hat, warum er so schnell war... Und warum er immer über unseren nächsten Schritt bescheid wusste. Wir haben Ihnen ja alles brühwarm erzählt!" Shuichi verfluchte sich, dass ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war. Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass ein Polizist zu solchen kranken Aktionen fähig ist?  
Gespielt freundlich wuschelte Amano ihm durch die Haare. "Gut kombiniert, Sherlock. Aber leider kam diese Erkenntnis zu spät." Shuichi spuckte aus.   
"Nicht doch! Du wirst gleich noch genug Flüssigkeit verlieren. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja länger mit dir beschäftigen, aber ich fürchte dazu fehlt uns die Zeit." Langsam führte er das Skalpell zu Shuichis Hals. Sein Atem ging schneller und der Angstschweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinunter.   
‚Das ist normalerweise der Moment, in dem der strahlende Retter zur Tür herein kommt', dachte Shuichi bitter, als der die scharfe Klinge an seinem Hals spürte. Das wars dann wohl. Eigentlich hatte er mit Yuki alt werden wollen. Resigniert machte er sich auf seinen Tod gefasst. Die Klinge war scharf. Er fühlte kaum, wie die Schneide seine Haut ritzte, als eine vertraute Stimme Amano in seinem Tun unterbrach.   
"Weg da", fauchte Yuki mit gezogener Magnum. Doch der Polizist machte keine Anstalten, Yukis Befehl Folge zu leisten.   
"Das bringst du nicht!"  
"Glaub nicht, ich würde es nicht tun. Ich habe bereits einmal getötet. Und ich werde es wieder tun, wenn du ihn nicht sofort gehen lässt." Amano sah sich gezwungen, Shuichi loszuschließen, woraufhin dieser kraftlos zu Boden sank.   
"Scharfe Worte, Eiri-san. Soll es wirklich so zwischen uns enden?"   
"Es gibt kein ‚wir' zwischen uns beiden. Shuichi und ich sind ‚wir'. Sonst niemand, ist das klar? Du wirst dich jetzt nicht bewegen, bis deine Kollegen da sind!"  
Amano schnaubte verächtlich. "Du bluffst"  
"Ich bluffe nie". Yuki starrte ihn aus verengten Augen unbeirrt an. "Komm her, Shuichi", sagte er, die Waffe immer noch auf den kriminellen Polizisten gerichtet. Mühsam rappelte sich Shuichi auf und schlurfte ihm wankend entgegen, wobei er einen weiten Bogen um seinen Peiniger machte, der ihn hasserfüllt fixierte. Als er sah, wie Yuki ihn mit einem Arm hinter schützend hinter sich schob, legte sich in seinem Innern ein Schalter um. Er griff unter seinen Mantel und zerrte seine Dienstwaffe hervor.   
  
Yuki schrie etwas davon, dass er sich nicht bewegen sollte, aber die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Amano war zu schnell.   
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er seine Waffe gezogen und da hörte Yuki auch schon den Knall. Fast zeitgleich feuerte Yuki K's Leuchtkugelwaffe ab. Ein grelles rotes Licht durchflutete den Raum und der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches machte sich breit. Yuki hatte ihn voll getroffen und mit ihm einen weiteren Menschen getötet. Doch diesmal würde er es nicht bereuen.   
Aber was war mit der Kugel aus Amanos Waffe? Die Antwort auf diese Frage fiel im geradezu ihn die Arme. Shuichis blutender Körper stürzte und riss ihn mit sich. Er hatte sich direkt in die Schusslinie geworfen.  
"Nein! Shuichi! Halt durch!"   
Das Hemd des jungen Sängers färbte sich rot. Yukis Hände und Arme waren nass von Blut.  
"Warum hast du das nur getan? Du bist so dumm!"   
Shuichi lächelte, als er Yuki zum zweiten Mal weinen sah. "Dying for your love... Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, aber..."   
"Du Idiot! Hör auf zu simulieren! Du wirst wieder gesund!", fauchte Yuki ihn an. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Shuichi würde nicht sterben. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht hier und nicht so. Aber vor allem nicht heute!  
"So energiegeladen... kenne ich dich gar nicht. Du bist immer.. für eine.." Das Sprechen bereitete Shuichi große Mühe, die Schmerzen ließen seine sämtlichen Muskeln verkrampfen. Doch mit einem mal überkam ihn tiefe Entspannung und sein Kopf sank erschlafft zur Seite.   
  
Yuki stand auf dem Friedhof und starrte auf den Grabstein. "Shindou Shuichi. Er war die Melodie unseres Lebens." Irgendwie konnte Yuki keine Trauer empfinden. Da war kein Schmerz, kein Leid, nur Frieden... Und unendliche Erleichterung.  
Was man von seiner Begleitung wohl eher nicht behaupten konnte. Er warf einen Blick zu seiner Rechten. Dem jungen Mann rannen die Tränen in Sturzbächen herunter. Das ging jetzt schon eine viertel Stunde so. Es war langsam an der Zeit, mit dem Heulen aufzuhören.   
"Ojii-san", plärrte der pinkhaarige Sänger.   
"Jetzt reicht es aber langsam wirklich, Shuichi!", ermahnte Yuki seinen Lebensgefährten. "Dein Großvater ist in hohem Alter friedlich eingeschlafen!".  
"Ja, aber...", versuchte Shuichi zu erwidern, wurde aber von Yuki barsch unterbrochen.   
"Was glaubst, du wie froh ich bin, dass dies hier nicht dein Grab ist?" Er warf nochmals einen Blick auf den schmalen Marmorstein. "Genau das gleiche hätte auch auf deinem Grabstein stehen können!"   
Heftig drückte Yuki ihn an sich. Shuichi mahnte etwas von der Wunde an, die noch am verheilen war, aber Yuki überhörte es einfach. Erst nach einem sanften Kuss war er gewillt, Shuichi wieder loszulassen.   
"Wir waren uns wirklich sehr ähnlich", sagte der jüngere mit erneut aufsteigenden Tränen.   
"Wurdest du deshalb nach ihm benannt?", scherzte der blonde Autor.  
"Wahrscheinlich", griente Shuichi. "Aber noch wahrscheinlicher liegt es an der Familientradition, den erstgeborenen Sohn nach dem Großvater zu benennen." Er seufzte tief. "Ojii-san hat immer mit mir gesungen. Er konnte es auch sehr gut. Und jetzt ist mein Lieblings-Opa tot". Wieder traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Yuki hatte sich von hinten an Shuichi herangeschlichen und begann nun, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. "Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, wie ich dich trösten kann?", flüsterte er sanft.  
Ein betrübtes Lächeln machte sich auf Shuichis Gesicht breit. "Es soll wohl so sein. Tod und Wiedergeburt, Leid und Freude gehören einfach zusammen. So ist nun mal das Leben. Mal treibt es dich zur Verzweiflung, dann macht es dich wieder glücklich."  
"Ich hoffe, du bist mehr glücklich als verzweifelt", sagte Yuki ernst und verstärkte seine Aussage durch eine Umarmung. "Ich möchte dafür sorgen, dass du immer glücklich bist".  
"Ich bin glücklich, so lange ich dich an meiner Seite weiß. Ich bin jetzt traurig, aber nicht verzweifelt. Und das liegt an dir". Entschlossen wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und zeigte Yuki ein strahlendes Lächeln. "So, und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen, damit du mich ausgiebig trösten kannst".  
  
Owari  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nachwort:   
  
Ihr habt doch nicht WIRKLICH geglaubt, ich würde Shuichi, meinen Lieblingschara umbringen?! *grins*   
  
Als allererstes möchte ich mich gaaaaaaaaaanz herzlich bei allen Lesern bedanken, die diese Story tatsächlich bis zum bitteren Ende durchgelesen haben! Ihr seid spitze (und habt tierisch viel Ausdauer)  
  
Vielleicht habt ihr es gemerkt, die Namen der Nebenfiguren waren allesamt aus dem Final Fantasy Staff. Nobou Uematsu (die Verlegerin) ist der Komponist der Soundtracks, Hironobu Sakaguchi (alter Polizist) der Executive Producer und Yoshitaka Amano (junger, böser Polizist) der Zeichner der Artbooks. Zudem entwickelt er immer die Logos für die Cover. Morita Seiichi (Komapatient) leiht Tidus im japanischen Original von FFX seine Stimme *lechz* Tja, auf was man nicht alles zurückgreift, wenn einem keine Namen einfallen *lol* ^___^;; 


End file.
